The Story Trilogy: Ending
by Sallyya Charbon
Summary: The good and the Evil! The two forces always balanced, but in the world of Europa, the equilibrium is falling. This is war! Only one army will fight this war, but only a band of unlikely Beings will be able to prevent it. However only fate brought them together and fate may tear them apart. Beware the youtubers. Look out for the rewrite of the second Story Trilogy story
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Life is the fire that burns and the sun that gives light._

Darkness; darkness swam in the endless world, devoid of all colours; sharp knife like particle, swayed one way to another, never colliding, never cutting. However unseen and uncertain how, two beings with round heads, thin arms, strong legs and slim bodies appeared.

These beings seemed the same, but were truly different in what they wore and what they looked like.

One wore a brown tunic and grey trousers. His head was clear of hair apart from his chin and upper lip was covered in black fur, which was well groomed. His dark brown eyes glistened with knowledge and happiness.

The other wore a blue shirt and blue denim jeans. He had no or little hair on his face; instead it grew from the top of his head, brown in colour and well kept. His light foggy blue eyes shimmered with knowledge, but also sadness.

The two men watched the darkness, the knife like particles passing through them, leaving no damage to their bodies.

The one that wore brown stared at the other and smiled. The other nodded and watched as the first placed his hand out and seamlessly pulled a grey block from the air.

The second mimicked the action, but instead received a black and grey block. He sighed deeply, but like the first, he began to encase the ocean of darkness in a sphere of blocks.

They continued; until they now watched a world that was colourful, but still shadowed.

This was a beautiful world with had vast jungles, forest and plains; deep oceans, ravines and caves.

The first grabbed one final thing from the space around them and held it in his cupped hands. He placed his lips by it...

"Fia," he whispered.

The item in his hand burst into white fire, but as the first stared fascinated by the light, the second fled vanishing into darkness of the deep cravenness caves. The light had blinded him.

* * *

**Return of Ending after months and hours of editing. important notes to be made aware of Jolly is now called Ajax as i felt it was a better name for him. Alpha gender has become male as the creator of Alpha didn't mention the gender orginally, but later told me it was male, which at the time was to late to change. Fiara from Skybornwritergal has been added to this story so she fits better later. also the world is no longer called Terra, but Europa the continent their on is Terra. if there is anymore important notes as i go through the story i will mention them, but other wise review, enjoy and have some Cookies (::) (::)**

**oh and if i get two reviews on this i'll update again, but i'll only update three time a weekend on this story. enjoy**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The world of Europa was a colourful, life filled place; though due to past wars that led to the fall of the six kingdoms, many areas of land had become grey and baron.

However the Beings of the continent Terra were still much the same as they were back then

There were still traders and farmers that stayed in the many towns and villages that existed; scattered across Terra.

There were also the miners, who spent hours in the depths of the caves in search of ores and treasures, such as: diamond, emerald, rubies, lapis, iron and coal.

The last major group of Beings in Terra were adventurers, the heroes. They travelled from place to place trading, farming, mining, but also fighting monsters head on that attempted to consume the villagers of the smaller and more isolated villages. However not all adventurers were helpful or willing to take back the night; so they left the villages to defend themselves.

In the depth of a forest was one such adventurer. She sat in the branches of a tree mindlessly removing its leaves. Her bronze hair was short and uneven, her eyes the soft green colour of spring leaves. She wore a black hooded jacket and trainers as well as jeans that were the normal colour of blue.

On this normal warm day, she rested her head against the trunk of the tree as she continued to pluck its leaves; her mouth moving.

"Why are Beings so scared of these monsters?" she rhetorical asked the breeze. The breeze hummed past her. She shrugged, "There really nothing fearful about them."

The leaf filled bushes in the closest shadowed distance, moved unnaturally. The girl stopped her destruction and gazed uncertainly at them. Slowly, she climbed down the tree and aimed a loaded bow at them.

"Oink."

A pig hobbled drearily out of the bushes. The girl chuckled then returned to her tree, when a crashing noise began to advance on her.

She spun around narrowly avoiding being pushed over by a boy as he toppled towards her.

He lay shivering on the ground. His auburn hair was thick with the stench of sweat; his blue shirt and black trousers, torn and mudded.

The girl aimed her bow at him.

"Who in the name of Notch are you?" she growled, tensing the string of her bow.

"He's after me," whimpered the boy as he looked up slightly. He quickly faced the ground, with a weak noiseless scream. The girl raised her eyebrow and tilts her arrow to catch her reflection. In the image was not the girl with bronze uneven hair and soft spring green eyes, but a girl with bronze uneven hair and harsh pure white eyes. She chuckled weakly to herself.

"Who are you?" she asked again, with no softness in her voice.

"My name's Ajax," he cried weakly, "Please don't kill me."

"Why would I waste an arrow on you?" the girl grinned, slacking her grip on the bow string. Ajax looked up his twilight blue eyes, puddled with fear. "Who are you?" he asked timidly.

"Fia," she replied, before she began to walk away.

"Fire, wait?" called Ajax as he scrambled to his feet. Fia whipped around, an arrow aimed for his heart. Ajax raised his hands. "What did you call me?" she snarled, daring him to let a word to escape his lips.

"Fire," he answered cowardly, "It's the Notchish meaning of your name."

"A coward with intelligent," mocked Fia, "my names pronounced Fee-a, just so I don't kill you for giving me the wrong name."

Ajax nodded. Fia removed the arrow then slung her bow over her shoulder and began to head north to get rid of Ajax at the village there. Ajax jogged after the fast moving girl, but neither was aware that a man in blue watched them from the shadows.

* * *

**Chapter one after all i did get two reviews, thanks Dj and Ck. I'll hopefully update tomorrow as well. Anyways enjoy da Cookies (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 2

The duo arrived in the village the next morning, Ajax panting and red-faced from trying to keep up with Fia.

Fia froze.

The village that once stood grand in its isolation was now burnt and falling apart; the stalls that once busy, were empty apart from the odd wild cat or wolf, sniffing and scratching for food. House made of wood and stone were laced with smouldering embers, but the worse for this grand village was the damage to the church to the god of creation, Notch.

Its steeple had fallen down, destroying the roof of the church. The walls had crumble, to crush the nearest houses and the fires still devoured it that no longer touched the rest destroyed village.

The only clear thing standing was a signing saying: 'Welcome to Septentrional'.

Ajax stared in horror, while Fia's face became emotionlessly blank, like a person whose face was covered with an expressionless mask.

"BAAAAA."

Fia with her quick reflects; she shot the unexpected appeared sheep. She cursed under her breath as she removed the red feather arrow from the sheep's blood stained chest.

"It didn't do anything," pouted Ajax. Fia glared at him. "Be quiet or you're next," she responded with disgust.

Fia began to walk around the dismantled village, snaking her way past the chunks of bricks that covered her path; till she came to a part that was untouched by the fire.

There among the ruins, in the shadows of a stone tower, was a group of wooden huts and raised plots of farmland, used to growing wheat and root vegetables. Faint laughter filled the air. The smell of baking bread, drifted on the breeze.

She walked towards it, Ajax walking a little ahead. Suddenly an invisible wall pushed her away.

Stunned, Fia ran her hand over the barrier. Sparks of electric gentle tickled her fingers. She smiled to herself and began to walk away in hope to leave Ajax in the remains of the destroyed village.

"Fia!" called Ajax. He raced over to her and dragged her, with no trouble, through the invisible barrier.

He dragged her towards a girl that had hopped off one of the wheat filled plots. This girl had wooden brown hair and eyes, wearing a shapeless teal dress.

"Fia, this is Annie," Ajax introduced, "Annie, this is Fia."

"Well, hello stranger," smiled Annie as she reached to shake Fia's hand. Fia gave the girl a mistrusting look, before turning her head away. Ajax growled a warning at her. "Oh, I should of shot you earlier," Fia hissed back at him. Ajax sighed then returned his focus to Annie.

* * *

"What's happen here?" he asked one eye on Fia. Annie looked down, her brown hair shadowing her face. "The creature of the night and the diseased, managed to attack us last night," she replied as she lead the duo towards a large hut at the edge of the remaining buildings of Septentrional. Like the other huts it was made of oak wood, with a single blue flame torch above the door.

Outside the hut sat a man a similar age to Ajax, but he wore a beach shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, he had a thin layer of black hair and the same brown eyes as Annie.

He was smiling stupidly as he played with the paws of a small, wild wolf.

"Ignore, Will," Annie said, "He my useless brother." Will looked up and as did the wolf, which growled at Annie. "No, bad Wolfie," Will said. The wolf whimpered and looked down. "He seems good at taming animals," Fia laughed. Will smiled at her, but Fia just glared at him before remembering she had to leave.

She stepped back, which Ajax was first to notice.

"Fia?" he asked. Fia just kept retreating till she tripped over Wolfie. "Wolfie doesn't want you to go," chuckled Will. Fia sighed, purposely hitting her head on the ground. Ajax then walked over and offered her a hand up, which she slapped away before getting up herself.

"Fine I'll stay," growled Fia.

**There'll be a second chapter today on this story since i'll be busy all tomorrow. and yes i know where's ne beginnings new chapter, it's writen i'm just not happy with it as the chapter doesn't seem to fit right. sorry have some Cookies. (::) (::)**


	4. Chapter 3

Annie sat down after forcing her brother to join them. Ajax was chatting randomly to her, only stopping to take a sip of the steadily cooling cup of tea that Annie gave him. Fia, on the other hand stared out the window at the darkening forest; only just able to make out the silhouettes of monsters hiding by the treeline.

"It could have been him," suggested Ajax, which drew Fia's focus to the warm inside of the hut.

"Talking about Her…" started Fia, which she was suddenly, screamed at, "For Notch sake, why are you so scared?"

"He's a murder. You heard about that dude and a camera crew," said Annie.

"No," replied Fia, while Ajax replied yes.

"Well, well, well, Fia, the whole thing started when a man said that mysterious things were happening at his home," smiled Annie.

"Such as things turning on without him and even someone watching him at the end…"

"I'm telling the story, Ajax," Annie said before continuing, "So this man invited a camera crew specialized in the supernatural. They arrived and began to set up a number of hidden cameras in hope to catch the supernatural with its hand in the cookie jar."

"But the first night was uneventful."

"Ajax!"

"Sorry, Annie," apologized Ajax before sticking his nose in his cup of tea.

"Ajax was right, nothing happened the first night; however during the second day they found an odd sand pyramid in the middle of the lake. Over the following days discovered an unknown pantry, which held a secret passage, where a man with glowing white eyes stood. This same man later burnt down the dock, suddenly appeared in both the kitchen and the man's bedroom and eventually blows up the house, murdering all that attempted to flee the area."

"Worse scary story ever," Fia whispered to herself, before asking, "Then how did the story get out."

"Someone found the tape with all the chaos recorded on and let's just say their life didn't end well," answered Annie. "They said his name lots and lots," muttered Will. Fia shock her head, it was wrong, so wrong.

* * *

During the night Fia tip-toed out the wooden hut and with one last look at the small hut; she fled to the forest.

She swiftly past the diseased; they released a sickly groaned, scratching at their flaky green skin. They once were Beings like Fia with pale pink, brown or tanned skin, but now they were Zombie's, the feared walking dead.

Eventually Fia reached the ruins of a shadowed filled gothic castle after passing a number of Zombie's and the animated bones of Skeletons. If Fia's memory was right this once belonged to the feared dark overlord, Herobrine, till Notch supposable banished him to the Underworld (the realm of eternal night and fire).

Fia pushed open the still standing heavy door and entered the vast and long throne room with its great stain glass window shattered behind a huge, tall, dark wood throne.

Fia carefully walked towards it, scrambling over the fallen stone bricks, support beams and statues. She eventually reached it and placed her hand on it, only to be sent to see a time that wasn't hers.

* * *

_Herobrine, the dark overlord, the other creator, was sat in black suit, upon the dark wood throne. His face animated with misery. He stared at the grey stone ground as a Zombie appeared in the dark corner of the throne room. It charged at Herobrine a sword in its green hands. _

_In a split second it was laying over the arm of the throne, a scythe in it back._

_There was then a sudden echo of groans and there stood a dozen Zombies glaring at the overlord, they too had swords. Herobrine leapt into the air and landed neatly in the centre of the Zombie's scattering them by a shock wave._

_Out of nowhere came an arrow. The lord of darkness flipped backwards and his reward was more arrows, which he dodged in the same way._

_Herobrine could now tell the source of the arrows and using his godly powers, he ran at the wall. Treating it as a floor, he stuck his scythe into the back of a large, eight-legged, black Spider and threw it to the true floor. _

_He continued over the ceiling till he came to the balconies at the top, where Skeletons stood aiming their arrows at him. He hung there giving them to fire their arrows and as they did so Herobrine leapt out the way, causing them to take out their fellow comrades on the opposite side._

_He landed neatly on the ground, where another Zombie charged at him. The overlord threw his scythe with a spin, knocking the Zombies of its feet. _

_The other Zombie's went for him. Herobrine punched the closest one in the face and grabbed its arm, which he used to hit it dead against the ground. The dark overlord, now weapon less used the green body in his hands to knock out its fellows; one easy feat._

_Suddenly, Herobrine was knocked of his feet. He skidded to a halt and tried to spot his attacker. Again he was knocked off his feet and into his throne; his attacker appeared, using its arm to suffocate him, its mouth open wide._

_Herobrine tried to reach the sword still dropped at the foot of his throne. He struggled pushing the dead Zombies in his effort; it was out of his reach. He then noticed something glitter in the back of the throat of the tall Void black creature attempting to end him. _

_He grabbed the teal coloured pearl, which the Enderman weaken it grasped. Herobrine, with tremendous force, pushed the Enderman away. The overlord grabbed the sword and threw it at the still flying Enderman. It missed, getting stuck in the floor. In a second, Herobrine changed his location and caught the still spinning Scythe. With a strong smack the Enderman was unconscious. Herobrine flew to the ground as the Enderman toppled to the earth. He pulled the sword from the stone floor and raised it above his head. The blade went straight through the Enderman, its long black body tenting over Herobrine._

**hopefully you enjoy these chapters. I'll see you next weekend with more Cookies and Chapters (::) (::)**


	5. Chapter 4

Ajax sat up as the door to the hut, softly shut. He scrambled out of his bed, still fully clothed, and headed out the door.

Running towards the forest, was the distinctive bronze head, Fia. Ajax opened his mouth to call for her, but a faint groan came from behind him. Ajax turned.

There was a man with flaky green skin, in torn clothing.

Ajax stumbled backwards. "Zombie's!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Lights flickered on at once and men and women in their clothes (seems they knew this could happen) ran outside and headed south, screaming.

Ajax was still stepping away from his Zombies, till he remembered he didn't need a weapon to defend himself. However when he went to punch it an iron sword pushed itself through its chest.

Annie smiled at Ajax as she pulled her sword from its back, while her brother sat on a pig.

"We've got to go," she stated as she began to follow the rest of the Beings from her. Ajax stared at her as if she spoke fluent Notchish. "Ajax, don't you understand, we have to go!" Annie repeated, shaking Ajax.

"What about Fia?" Ajax said stupidly. Wolfie had appeared, beside Will. "Wolfie, said she headed to an old castle in the woods," Will said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the real world.

"Ajax, we are not going," Annie snapped.

"You don't have to," Ajax growled, "What way?" Will pointed in the direction Fia had gone. Ajax turned to run that way. "Ajax," barked Annie.

"Annie," Ajax said in the same tone.

"You're going to be dead," she uttered as she swiftly thrust her sword into an advancing Zombies.

"Then come along by all means." Ajax continued to run.

* * *

Screams; Screams echoed through the trees. Fia tried to open her eyes, but pain caused her winch. She felt as if she was struck by lightning.

A small distance from her, Fia could hear something or someone move. She tried to move herself, but still the pain was too much.

Whatever was moving now touched her. She tried to reach for an arrow, but still the pain restricted her body from moving. The creature then picked her up; Fia attempted to wriggle free, but the grasp on her body tightened.

* * *

Eventually, she was set down on a cold stone floor. A hollow cold breeze howled past her. A faint dripping noise echoed behind her. The pain that swamped her body was reduced enough to allowing her to open her eyes.

Fia sat up to see a man in a button up black trench coat and (in the dim light) red trouser; was staring at her (well, it was possible, but his goggles made it uneasy to tell).

"What…" began Fia, reaching for a possible weapon.

"I'm Wolf," replied the Being in a clear male voice, "And I'll willingly fight you, if I have to." Fia just glared at him.

Wolf waved (what Fia began to believe could be a paw) his hand in front of her. Fia snarled at him, but Wolf just ignored her hostile expression.

"Why were you in Herobrine's castle?" he asked. Fia face changed from hatred to surprise. "Well?"

"It's none of your business, Wolf," growled Fia. Wolf just laughed at her.

"Then, I have the right to believe that you're an agent of Herobrine's."

Wolf pulled a glowing gold rod from his trench coat pocket. "A blaze rod," Fia laughed.

"I won't use it if you tell me," offered Wolf.

"Then your out of luck," mocked Fia.

"Fine," snapped Wolf as the Blaze rod, began to glow even brighter. Fia could see that he had purple hair…

"How about I tell you want I saw?" Fia said suddenly, as she realised he would actually kill her. The blaze rod dimmed. "What was it?" Wolf asked in curiosity.

Fia went on to explain the scene she had saw, while the strange man sat back, sharpening his bronze sword.

Once she stopped he looked at her expecting more, but instead he asked her name.

"Fia," she replied.

"Odd name," muttered Wolf as he went back to sharpening his sword. Fia let out a loud yawn, which made her aware she had barely slept. "Can I sleep without the fear of being burnt alive?" Fia asked. Wolf nodded, but Fia didn't completely trust him as she went to sleep with one eye open.

**I really don't know why I bother with author notes in this story... Cookies perhaps? hmm most likely, but no I just like thank you lot for reviews and so on because if you didn't do so I think would of never actually gone to a point where I'm writing the trilogy and developing this minecraft based world of mine. Thanks for all your support guys. (::)**


	6. Chapter 5

Fia woke up and looked around the cave in hope to find nothing; yet sat against the wall, his chin on his chest, was Wolf. Fia curse, before she slowly got to her feet.

Fia walked towards a faint glow emanating from what could be the entrance to the cave.

She walked slowly, always watching her back, expecting Wolf to appear. Her eyes had strangely changed to violet, which gave her a more clear view of the underground world, even if it was lit by the weak glow of ruby touches.

Eventually, she came to an underground ravine which seemed bottomless. Fia knelt on the hard cold stone floor. A voice called from the bottom, yet the words could not be made out. Fia looked for a way down, however the only one was a ladder reach only a few feet down. Fia closed her eyes and looked up. When she opened them, there in the roof of the cavern was a one by one gap of light. Fia leapt to her feet.

She searched around for a way out, but the only one was brimming with damp compressed soil. Fia grabbed a collapsible shade that had been thrown in a shadowy corner, and began to dig her way out of the mess she was in.

* * *

Ajax raced after Wolfie into a giant gothic palace that laid in ruin. Annie jogged behind him, while her brother rode a pig, but crashed into Annie. Annie snapped at him, though Will, being Will, smiled childishly at his sister.

Ajax however neared a tall wooden throne, which Wolfie sat upon. He traced his hand over its arm and looked around.

"Ajax, why are you so worried about Fia?" asked Annie as she stood up and dusted off her teal dress. Ajax ignored her as he searched around the throne. "Ajax!" said Annie. Ajax turned around and looked at Annie. "Isn't it odd, after all these rules from the capitol about not travelling alone, she does," stated Ajax.

"Fair point," said Annie, "But why worry?"

"Because, I do." Annie shook her head and watched Will for a moment.

After a while Annie turned back her brown eyes to Ajax, who had a hand clawing under the throne.

"Why were you were travelling alone, then?"

"I wasn't," replied Ajax as he sat up an arrow in hand, "I was with my friend, Boxxer, but he attacked us." Annie nodded as her brother cried out, "Fire."

Annie spun around, expecting to see an orange light, but there was none, but the orange light that laced the clouds of the dawn breaking sky.

"Annie, He's talking about Fia, he thinks this is one of hers." Will nodded madly as Annie scowled at him. Wolfie however was fleeing out of the castle. Ajax was quick to respond and followed after the grey-brown wolf.

* * *

The Trio arrived in a clearing, which had a one by one gap in the centre of it.

Apart from this strange hole it was normal as any clearing within these woods, with early birds felting through the branches of the young trees.

Ajax watched as Wolfie began to dig madly at the ground. In seconds there was a hole…

* * *

"You daft, Wolf!" snapped Fia as she climbed out the hole she had dug.

To her horror, there was Ajax, Annie and Will. She let out a deep sigh and sat at the edge of the hole. "I can't get rid of you, can I?" Fia snarled at Ajax. Fia got to her feet, while Ajax shook his head, and then there was a sudden loud explosion and streaks of lightening split the trees around them. Fia pushed Ajax aside as a strike of lightening hurled towards him and narrowly missed her.

"Go!" Fia ordered. Annie nodded dragging her brother and Ajax. Fia jogged behind them.

"Notch can't save you now."

**Enjoy and eat Cookies or whatever you like (::)**


	7. Ignore this!

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"They arrived at the edge of a vast green plain as the sun began to set./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Ajax collapsed on the grass panting, but with a guilty look on his face as he glanced at Will in his collapsible cart (It was his idea to push Will's pig over a small cliff). The others also sat down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Fia stared back at the forest then at the grassy plain. Everything seemed so normal, but yet she felt followed: Watched: Hunted. She glanced at the others as they lay weakly on the ground, apart from Will, who hugged a wild spotted cat. Fia closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She then opened them again, giving another sweep of the area; there walking towards them were two other beings. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Fia squinted and could just make out a girl with pure platinum blond hair, wearing a black and dawn blue ninja suit as well as a white and sky blue mask./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Next to the girl was a boy with spiky sleek black hair, wearing a black flame patterned jacket, blood red T shirt and ash grey trousers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Fia jumped to her feet, as did Ajax. He stood next to Fia; his twilight blue eyes were filled with a hostile glare. Fia tilted her head, surprised that such a cowardly Being could ever seem hostile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"The two advancing beings were now in clear view. Fia was quick to react and aimed an arrow at the boy's heart. The boy just chuckled at Fia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Who are you?" Fia growled. The girl look offended by Fia's tone, but the boy continued to laugh. Annie walked over and smiled at the girl in blue. "I'm sorry," Annie said, "But Fia isn't exactly friendly."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""I gather," replied the boy, "But it does stop her from being darn cute." The girl beside him gave the boy a suspicious look. "Sorry for Blaze," said the girl, "But he's a bit… Well… Blaze." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Fia continued to glare at Blaze./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Bet you don't know what you're doing," Blaze smirked, "I can teach you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""I'll be fine," snarled Fia. In Blaze's amber eyes, Fia could tell she had annoyed him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""I'm Frost," said the girl, in what was clear hope to prevent Blaze losing his temper. Her blue eyes twinkled knowingly. "Well Frost and Blaze, I'm Annie, that's my brother Will," Annie pointed at Will, who was forcing the wild cat to sit on his head, "This is Ajax," pointing at Ajax who had a more kind look on his face, "and of course, Fia." Annie didn't point at Fia, but Frost still acknowledged her./span/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Everyone sat around a camp fire once the sun had set, apart from Fia who sat in the branches of a nearby tree, staring at the starry sky. Subconsciously she began to remove the leaves nearest her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Fia," called Annie. Fia looked down and watched one of the leaves she plucked fall onto the brunette. "Yes," Fia muttered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Annie stared at Fia, which made it clear she was expected to be on the ground. With a huff and a swift movement, Fia stood opposite Annie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Did you see anyone when you went missing?" asked Annie as she motherly forced Fia towards the group./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Yes, mum," Fia answered teasingly as she sat unwillingly beside Ajax. Annie rolled her eyes as she returned to sit between frost and her brother. "Who?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""A man named Wolf." Blaze looked at Frost, who nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""He's the leader of the Illusion clan," explained Frost./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""How would you know that?" asked Fia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Glad you asked," Blaze said, "We're a part of the Sky army…" Annie and Fia both looked confused, while Ajax gazed eagerly at Frost and Blaze. He then glanced at Fia and Annie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Don't tell me you haven't heard of them," he exclaimed. Fia and Annie shook their heads. "Oh my Notch, have you being living under a rock all your lives," Ajax gasped. Fia glared at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""I'm sorry Fia," said Ajax, "But the sky army is one of the five armies of Terra."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Five?" questioned Fia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""Yeah, there's the Sky army, Land army, Sea…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""General Sky is still looking for recruits," Frost butted in, "It will be better than travelling out here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Fia twitched uncomfortable. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%""…here are the directions," continued Frost, "I and Blaze would travel back with you, but… We have other duties to worry about first." Annie thanked Frost and then slipped the map into her bag./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%"Finally, everyone was quiet. Fia went back to her tree and returned to plucking its leaves. She and the others were blissfully unaware of the Being watching them in the shadows of the forest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0cm;margin-bottom:.0001pt"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The first mention of the Sky Army and a less eventful chapter, but i hope you enjoyed and liked the Cookies (::)/span/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 6

They arrived at the edge of a vast green plain as the sun began to set.

Ajax collapsed on the grass panting, but with a guilty look on his face as he glanced at Will in his collapsible cart (It was his idea to push Will's pig over a small cliff).

Fia stared back at the forest then at the grassy plain. Everything seemed so normal, but yet she felt followed: Watched: Hunted. She glanced at the others as they lay weakly on the ground, apart from Will, who hugged a wild spotted cat. Fia closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She then opened them again, giving another sweep of the area; there walking towards them were two other beings.

Fia squinted and could just make out a girl with pure platinum blond hair, wearing a black and dawn blue ninja suit as well as a white and sky blue mask.

Next to the girl was a boy with spiky sleek black hair, wearing a black flame patterned jacket, blood red T shirt and ash grey trousers.

Fia jumped to her feet, as did Ajax. He stood next to Fia; his twilight blue eyes were filled with a hostile glare. Fia tilted her head, surprised that such a cowardly Being could ever seem hostile.

The two advancing beings were now in clear view. Fia was quick to react and aimed an arrow at the boy's heart. The boy just chuckled at Fia.

"Who are you?" Fia growled. The girl look offended by Fia's tone, but the boy continued to laugh. Annie walked over and smiled at the girl in blue. "I'm sorry," Annie said, "But Fia isn't exactly friendly."

"I gather," replied the boy, "But it does stop her from being cute." The girl beside him gave the boy a suspicious look. "Sorry for Blaze," said the girl, "But he's a bit… Well… Blaze."

Fia continued to glare at Blaze.

"Bet you don't know what you're doing," Blaze smirked, "I can teach you."

"I'll be fine," snarled Fia. In Blaze's amber eyes, Fia could tell she had annoyed him.

"I'm Frost," said the girl, in what was clear hope to prevent Blaze losing his temper. Her blue eyes twinkled knowingly. "Well Frost and Blaze, I'm Annie, that's my brother Will," Annie pointed at Will, who was forcing the wild cat to sit on his head, "This is Ajax," pointing at Ajax who had a more kind look on his face, "and Fia." Annie didn't point at Fia, but Frost still acknowledged her.

* * *

Everyone sat around a camp fire that evening, apart from Fia who sat in the branches of a nearby tree, staring at the starry sky. Subconsciously she began to remove the leaves nearest her.

"Fia," called Annie. Fia looked down and watched one of the leaves she plucked fall onto the brunette. "Yes," Fia muttered.

Annie stared at Fia, which made it clear she was expected to be on the ground. With a huff and a swift movement, Fia stood opposite Annie.

"Did you see anyone when you went missing?" asked Annie as she motherly forced Fia towards the group.

"Yes, mum," Fia answered teasingly as she sat unwillingly beside Ajax. Annie rolled her eyes as she returned to sit between frost and her brother. "Who?"

"A man named Wolf." Blaze looked at Frost, who nodded.

"He's the leader of the Illusion clan," explained Frost.

"How would you know that?" asked Fia.

"Glad you asked," Blaze said, "We're a part of the Sky army…" Annie and Fia both looked confused, while Ajax gazed eagerly at Frost and Blaze. He then glanced at Fia and Annie.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of them," he exclaimed. Fia and Annie shook their heads. "Oh my Notch, have you being living under a rock all your lives," Ajax gasped. Fia glared at him.

"I'm sorry Fia," said Ajax, "But the sky army is one of the five armies of Terra."

"Five?" questioned Fia.

"Yeah, there's the Sky army, Land army, Sea…"

"Sky still looking for recruits," Frost butted in, "It will be better than travelling out here."

Fia twitched uncomfortable.

"…here are the directions," continued Frost, "I and Blaze would travel back with you, but… We have other things to do." Annie thanked Frost and then slipped the map into her bag.

Finally, everyone was quite. Fia went back to her tree and returned to plucking its leaves. She and the others were blissfully unaware of the Being watching them in the shadows of the forest.

**Ergh, the chapter bugged out again. I don't know why that happens for all i know my computers clean of all unwanted progams etc. well sorry about that but if i remove it then this chapter here will become the bugged one.**

**Anyways this is the first mention of the Sky Army, but a rather uneventful chapter. I still hope you enjoyed it and eaten plenty of Cookies.**


	9. Chapter 7

Everyone was still asleep, as Fia awoke the following morning. So with the chance provided she took a walking in the morning glow.

She stuck to the shadows of the treeline, a faint and refreshing breeze drifted through the forest, reminding Fia of the fear of being watched.

Fia ignored it; her face was showing signs of how tried to puzzle her life together.

Fia jumped suddenly.

"How do you mean?" she asked something unseen, "Who are you?"

"Dear! Dear! How dare you call me dear," she growled at herself.

Fia shook her head and sighed as she turned to stomp back to the group.

When Fia returned, Ajax was at up looking rather distress. Fia shook her head and walked over to him, purposely out of his line of sight.

"You know, I question why you're like this," she said, causing Ajax to jumped and stared at her.

"I thought you were taken," he mumbled.

"Me, taken," Fia laughed at the idea, but Ajax became more concerned, "Hmm, Interesting."

"What's Interesting?" asked Ajax. Fia waved her hand to hint she wasn't answering then went over to wake Annie.

* * *

After Annie recovered from be woken up by Fia (The world's most brilliant alarm clock of the century), they said are goodbyes to Blaze and Frost.

* * *

Ajax jumped along in excitement as the small group made their way to the possible location of the Sky army. He lead the way, map in hand, looking behind himself for a second.

Annie walked beside her brother's cart, which Will was somehow intelligent enough to get Wolfie to pull it along, while Fia just walked slowly behind constantly looking over her shoulder.

Ajax rolled his eyes and stared off into the fast setting fog again.

Just there, were the outlines of some sort of structure. Ajax began to run, when out of nowhere came a creep of Creepers. Ajax froze, as one of the ugly green spotted bugs walked towards him: hissing.

Ajax raised his fist, prepared to beat it to plumb, when an arrow strikes past. Annie is suddenly beside him, her iron sword ready to slice the four-legged exploding insects. Fia was by Will, her bow loaded. Ajax smiled at Annie, and then began to battle the Creepers.

Ajax couldn't see Fia or one of her arrows as they fought; giving the impression that she fled or watched them, awaiting their deaths.

Ajax right hooked one Creeper as it raised onto its hind legs, which stumbled into Annie's fury attack, then grabbed another by its neck and difficultly threw it in the direction of more Creepers. It exploded, sending them flying into the air; most were unconscious.

"RUN!" roared Fia. Ajax began to run in the direction of the misty shape.

Will and Wolfie flew past, with Will crying, "To the Aether," as Ajax gained a clear view of the shape.

It was a vast camp, surrounded by high wooden fences. Inside the fence were a number of white and blue tents as well as some solid structures.

A Being in front of the gate saw the group and must have shouted something as half a dozen, fully armoured man and women came running out the gate.

Ajax stopped to turn around, Annie had too.

Some Beings had vanished to deal with the remaining Creepers, while some suddenly grabbed Fia.

She squirmed as she attempted to get them off her, but they were stronger than she was. Annie had already grabbed hold of Ajax arm to prevent him from stepping in.

There was a loud crash. Ajax glanced over his shoulder to see Will and Wolfie had crashed into the fence. Will had seemingly not notice as he began to go on about something called Aerry.

Ajax then turned back to watch as the two men dragged Fia into the camp…

**Wow 150 views, thanks guys. Anyways today will be a mass update of at least four chapters, hopefully they all work.**

**Enjoy the Cookies (::) **


	10. Chapter 8

Annie ran over to her brother to help him back into his cart, while he was obsessed over a Moa named Aerry. Annie giggled as Will flapped his arms.

"Wolfie," said Will suddenly. Annie looked down at the battered remains of his pet. "Wolfie's gone exploring," Annie lied, being thankful that her brother wasn't A-class intelligent.

"Aerry a meany like Ajax," said Will, childishly, "Aerry went flying without Sparkly."

"What happened to Sparkly?" Annie asked to keep her brother from noticing the dead wolf.

"Sparkly fell and went swimming in the great blue yonder." And so Will continued.

They returned to Ajax's side, who was arguing with a man with Black hair. He wore blue camouflage trousers, black boots and black jacket over a red shirt with the face of a Creeper on it.

* * *

"Why did you just drag off my friend?" Ajax shouted.

"I would show some respect," The man said calmly.

"Why?" Ajax growled.

The man shook his head, "I'm Lieutenant Alpha and if you question me, you question Adam Sky."

Ajax stopped. Adam Sky was the legendary leader of the Sky army. Annie requested if they could talk to Sky. Alpha agreed; leading them into the camp.

He led them to an exceptionally large tent, which had the gold flag of the Sky army flying above it. Outside was a tall slender man with jet black hair; his eyes covered by a pair of red sunglasses stood outside. He wore Iron armour and seemed to be the only one doing so in the camp.

"What are you doing, Alpha," he asked coolly as he looked at the trio through his sunglasses.

"Captain Maron, this is an issue for the General," Alpha replied pointing at Ajax, Annie and Will. Captain Maron gave them a half smile. "Very well," he smiled, "but be careful not to startle him." Alpha nodded and opened the entrance to the tent, while the Captain walked away.

They sat around a round table. Alpha explained to the only other Being in the tent (The other Being seemed unable to say the letter 't' as he replaced them with the letter 'd' instead), about finding a small band of Beings as well as a girl with white eyes.

"Wait, Fia doesn't have white eyes," Ajax butted in.

"How do you mean, umm…"

"It's Ajax, Mr Sky." The man called Mr Sky nodded and requested Ajax to explain what he knew about Fia, which was odd for a man known to be so silly to act so serious.

Ajax, Annie and Will were eventually dismissed. Alpha left with them, but took Annie and Will to a Healer; leaving Ajax with the returned Captain Maron.

He guided Ajax through the camp, explaining everything about the place. He made a couple of terrible silly remarks, such as Smithy's like lava lamps; Funny to look at it but not all that bright.

The only thing that stopped Ajax laughing was a small girl, with long blonde hair.

"Ukase?" Ajax called. Captain Maron stared at Ajax then at the girl who had turned around.

"Ajax?" she said, "AJAX!"

It was Ajax's little sister. Ajax knelt down and the pair of them hugged, which she was the first to pull away.

"How old are you now? Twelve," Ajax teased.

"Ajax, I'm fifteen," she said sternly.

"And still the same as ever, Miss Bossy." His little sister glared at him, but Ajax just smiled and picked her up. She screamed at laugher, till she asked one question…

"Where's Boxxer?"

Ajax put her down and tried to lie to her, but she saw through it and was quick to realise he was no longer with them.

"Sorry for interrupting your family gathering, but we need to deal with your friend," Captain Maron said suddenly. Ajax nodded then stood, and with Ukase followed them (asking Ajax numerous questions), they made their way to where Fia was being held.

* * *

"Get back ya' demon!" yelled a large bulk of a man, his face covered in a viney ginger mess. Fia held onto the cold iron bars of her cell, anger pouring over her face. The man reached for a club…

"Stop!" ordered a sweet male voice. The guard turned around to face the speaker.

Fia could just see a tall slender man with jet black hair; his eyes covered by a pair of red rectangular sunglasses. He wore a dark blue shirt, covered by a thick brown coat and black trouser.

"She's been causing trouble, Captain," grunted the guard. The Captain crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently on the dirt floor.

"Well, her friends wish to see her," The Captain said, sternly.

"But, Sir…"

"General Sky says it's allowed."

"Of course." The guard scuttled off, glancing over his shoulder.

The Captain stepped aside as Ajax raced past him, with a little girl walking behind him.

"Fia," said Ajax with a smile.

"Yes?" Fia questioned, "And who's the girl.

The girl, which was probably around ten by judge of her size, crossed her arms.

"My name's Ukase," pouted the girl, "I'm Ajax's little sister."

Fia looked between the two, struggling to see similarities; Ajax had Auburn hair, while she was blonde. She was small and angelic, whilst Ajax was neither. The only similarity was their eyes, both the same twilight blue eyes.

"You have a sister," Fia whispered. Ajax chuckled. "What?"

"My sister isn't your concern, but your freedom is," Ajax said coughing with laughter. The Captain suddenly moved towards them. Fia automatically snapped her head to face him. He grinned gave her a charming smile.

"What do you want, Pretty boy?" She barked.

"The names Jordan Maron," he said, "And Adam Sky has allowed you to be free under one condition."

"And what's that."

"You're must stay in the sight of Lieutenant Alpha, myself or anyone else we tell you," he explained. Fia glared at this Jordan, then at Ajax.

"Fine, I agree."

**Woo first introduction of Jordan aka CaptainSparklez aka Pretty boy.**

**Enjoy the Cookies (::)**


	11. Chapter 9

Ajax walked with a stunned expression on his face as his little sister guided him through the labyrinth of small blue and white tents. Ajax could pick up on the faint murmuring snores sliding out of the tents as he and Ukase walked among them. Ukase however seemed miserable as she walked.

"What's wrong?" Ajax asked her.

"Nothing," she replied sullenly.

"Something's wrong," Ajax said warningly. Ukase rolled her eyes. "I don't like it here. I don't like general Sky," she replied, "I wish Cliff would hurry up."

"Cliff?"

"Boxxer's girlfriend," Ukase answered.

Ajax slapped himself as he remembers that Ukase was talking about Cliff Diver, the travelling Healer.

"I better talk to her," He said glumly. Ukase smiled as lead her brother in the direction of a large white tent.

* * *

"Ukase," cried a girl, as Ajax and Ukase entered a sterile white tent with a smooth polished wooden plank floor. It contained shelves of medical supplies, most of them natural dried herbs and a few beds and chairs, mostly at the back of the tent.

The girl, who cried out Ukase's name, wore an orange top and tan shorts, a cat ear hairband held back her long dirty blonde hair, showing her flaming blue eyes more clearly. This was Cliff Diver as Ajax remembered her.

Cliff hugged Ukase, Casually ignoring the cat rubbing its golden-orange head against her leg. The cat was named Lightbreeze; Boxxer had given her it to her last year (Well if giving someone a fish to tame the cat counts in giving a Being the present).

Cliff picked up the cat after telling Ukase something to do with Will who sat at the back of the tent.

Cliff Was much taller than her age as she stared directly at Ajax, before a sudden glint of acknowledgement entered her eyes.

"Ajax," she smiled, "Where's Boxxer."

Ajax stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry Cliff," He whispered to his feet, "but Boxxer dead."

* * *

Fia followed Jordan to Adam Sky's tent. A boy with black hair stood outside the tent.

"Back again, Alpha," chuckled Jordan. Alpha glared at Fia, while just smiled at him. "What's it doing here?" he questioned, pointing at Fia.

"It does have a name," Fia snarled. Alpha just ignored her, while Jordan grabbed Fia's upper arm, stirred her into the tent.

* * *

"Let go!" Fia growled at him. Jordan released her arm and went over to a man, who slept upon the round table that took over most of the space in the tent. Jordan violently shook him.

"Squid! Id's my Budder," he mumbled. Jordan sighed, while Fia laughed at his pitiful attempts.

"How about get him a squid?" Fia suggested. Jordan smiled then suddenly slapped the man.

"MY BUDDER!" the man cried as his eyes fluttered open. He cupped his now red cheek as he looked around then settled his gaze on Fia.

He was dressed in some sort black leather, with a gold medal around his neck. His brown hair was clearly out of place as he covered his eyes with a pair of round black sunglasses and then removed the medal.

"Dis His Spawn?" Adam asked.

"You talk of Her…"

"Don't say his name," Jordan butted in. Fia crossed my arms as she slumped in a chair.

Jordan and Adam soon entered a fiery discussion; Adam occasionally giving Fia a dark look.

Fia on the other hand, tried not to yawn as she casually picked up the medal Adam Sky had left on the table, twirling it between her fingers.

* * *

Adam was clearly annoyed with Jordan when he and Fia left the tent, but Adam wasn't the only one that seemed annoyed as Jordan looked at the fiery red-head he walked beside, who seemed almost like a child in her knowledge of the world's recent history.

Fia suddenly stopped.

"We need find you somewhere to stay," Jordan said

"Her… Sorry him harmed Adam Sky in some way," Fia mumbled.

"Wait, how would you know that about Adam?" Jordan questioned. Fia cautiously stepped back, her entire stature suggested fear, not warning.

"I saw it," she answered nervously.

"What!?"

"I saw it," she repeated.

Jordan sweetly asked her to explain and so she did.

* * *

_In a courtyard; in the shadow of a huge dark red Underworld brick fortress, four Beings stood in the shade of a tall stone tree, which hung sadly over a pond of lava._

_The group contained a man in an astronaut suit, a woman with pink and blue hair in a blue leather jacket and chain-mail trousers; her blue and green eyes focused on a man that looked exactly like Adam Sky. The fourth member mimicked a similar appearance as Jordan._

_"__Everyone!" Adam declared, jumping onto a large root of the tree, "I dink da best ding to do right now is dat we get to Herobrine. He can't defeat da four of us," Sky pouted and slowly sat down beside the stone tree. No one dared to move, "He can't…"_

_Jordan went up to the tree and placed the palm of his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Adam, we're going to win. You have to believe me on that one."_

_"__I do… Jordan… I really do."_

_Jordan smiled and helped his friend up to his feet, "You're the leader of the Sky army now, Adam. You've got to take charge and keep the army united."_

_"For Sky!" cried the other two. Adam laughed and hugged the only girl in the group. Jordan and the astronaut mimed a vomiting action behind them._

_They soon dived into battle, fighting side by side, defeating zombie pig men by the thousands. All four of them fought for the same goal, but each had a different reason to fight for it._

_They made their way into the fortress, diamond and gold swords in hand. Eventually they reach the throne room, were Herobrine stood waiting in a turquoise blue shirt and jeans. He smiled evilly at the four_

_Jordan and Adam pelleted towards him. He quickly pulls out a flaming obsidian sword and blocks they're attacks. His blinding white eyes try to stare at the pair, his emotions impossible to read. A golden medal hung around his neck. In a single motion, Adam grabbed the necklace, pull it off Herobrine's neck, and stuff it in his pocket._

_"__Give up. You have no chance against me. I'm too powerful," Herobrine gloated, effortlessly pushing Adam and Jordan to the ground. His voice echoed around the long red walled room._

_"__We will win," the astronaut angrily replied. _

_The white eyed man began to laugh, "Then Jason, you'll be first die. Dawn Kill."_

_The girl with the blue and pink hair, charged at the astronaut. Her gold sword rose above her head and in one clean movement, the head of the astronaut rolled to the corner of the room, while his body crumbled into a puddle of his blood._

_Adam and Jordan stared at Dawn in horror._

_"__Jason! Jason! Jason!" Adam cried, his body rigid and in shock. Herobrine let out an icy laughed, as did Dawn._

_"__Traitor," screamed Jordan. He rushed at Dawn, flipping his sword over, so he could knock out Dawn, not kill her._

_Suddenly he found himself in a world of sunlight and greenery. Adam crumbled into a heap, sobbing…_

* * *

"You saw all that," Jordan said as Fia finished explaining. She simply nodded. "Have you…" Jordan began.

"Captain Maron," called a female voice.

Following the voice, came a girl, not much older than Fia, in a black and blue jacket, over a white and red striped T-Shirt. She also wore black jeans, and black tena shoes.

"What is it, Iceis?" Jordan asked the girl.

"The Scout team have returned, Captain," Iceis answered.

"I deal with them," Jordan sighed, "If you take Fia to a tent." Jordan pointed at Fia and Iceis nodded, leading Fia away.

* * *

Cliff stormed out the medical tent, closely followed by a fearful looking Ajax. Cliff led Ajax to the bottom of a tall tower. There she turned around and glaring at Ajax.

"How can he be dead?" Cliff shouted.

"He killed him," Ajax mumbled.

"How?"

"Me and Boxxer, found a number of trees stripped bare of their leaves, which is one of the signs of him being nearby," he began to explain. Cliff simply nodded, but fury boiled inside her. "We looked up and he stood there smiling at us. He then suddenly landed on the ground and began to attack us. I ran. I heard Boxxer's scream."

Cliff shook her head, yet her eyes sparked with hope as she stared at the coward before her.

Cliff then screwed up her face, while Ajax opened his mouth, but received Cliff's hand across his face, "Some friend you are!"

**I'm sorry about this. I know someone will be upset, but it does explain why no Spaceman has appeared once in the trilogy.**

**Enjoy the Cookies (::)**


	12. Chapter 10

Fia followed Iceis to one of the many white and blue tents, which sat dully in rows with the same uniformed colours; however Iceis took Fia to one that was clearly occupied by another.

One half of small space, were a bunch of flowers, gold and diamonds organized in into some sort of symbol atop a wooden chest; along with a single bed.

The other side only had a bed.

"You'll be staying with Ray," Iceis said happily. Fia turned around and stared at her. "Don't worry, Ray doesn't bite, she's just a tad sensitive." Fia sighed as she stepped closer to the cold, unfriendly bed.

"Are you sure Alpha and Jordan will agree with this?" Fia asked.

"Yep, but if you weren't a girl you would be sharing with one of them," Iceis answered, ignoring Fia's mistrusting look around the tent. Fia nodded and sat on the warm-less bed, while Iceis turned to leave. "Oh, I would ask Smithy for a chest, but otherwise need help just ask," Iceis chirped, before leaving Fia in the unlit tent.

Once Fia was certain Iceis had left, she smacked her head into the stiff white pillow, sobbing.

* * *

Ukase sat down near the exit of the medical tent, while Will sang a song about Butter, repeatedly.

Ukase groaned, as day by day Beings of the Sky army became more insufferable.

Suddenly Cliff stormed past.

"Where have you been?" Ukase asked. Cliff glared at her before looking away again. "How's the patient?" she asked, her voice seemed shaking.

"Probably crazy, but he'll be fine," Ukase answered.

"Good."

Cliff walked over to Will and began to check over Ukase's dressing of the wounds. Lightbreeze meowed impatiently at her, but for once she completely ignored her pet.

"Alright, we'll be leaving tomorrow," Cliff suddenly said as she started to pack some of the medical equipment. Ukase stood and began to help. "Something upset you," She whispered, handing Cliff some bandages.

"No," Cliff lied.

"Then why are we suddenly leaving?"

"Our help is requested elsewhere," Cliff replied, sharply, throwing a letter at Ukase.

Ukase unfolded it:

_Dear Dr Cliff Diver,_

_My team have taken numerous causalities due to a strange arena set up near our base. I request that you come and help treat my Warriors as none of my team is medically trained._

_Sincerely,_

_Leader Wolf._

Ukase nodded, handing Cliff back the letter, but still Ukase held the uncertain, almost worried look as the continued to pack.

* * *

Near the main gate stood the one of the two scouts we sent out yesterday afternoon, along with two other Beings before Jordan Joined them.

Jordan glanced to the sky; the sun had nearly set.

Alpha stood with his arms crossed and scrawled at the Captain as he finally joined the group.

"Frost, what happen?" Jordan asked. Frost stuttered only nonsense in response. Jordan looked at Alpha asking if he had gained any information.

"Sorry, Nothing," Alpha answered darkly. Jordan sighed before looking at the girl beside Alpha.

She had Brown hair (which had a red and white plaid bow in) and eyes. She wore a red and white plaid shirt with a pair of blue jeans as well as hiking boots. Her pale face turned a faint shade of pink when Jordan looked at her.

"Ray, please take Frost to her tent," Jordan ordered. Ray nodded and with a gentle tug on Frost's arm to lead her away.

"What are you going to do?" Alpha questioned, "Go back to his Spawn."

"No, I'm going to talk to Adam," Jordan said as darkly as Alpha now talked to him. Alpha nodded and stalked off to the dining area of the vast camp.

Jordan on the other hand, did as he said and made his way to Adam's tent, humming a cheerful tone to himself.

* * *

Iceis came for Fia as the entire camp came a blazed with touches. She led Fia with a smile to an area full of chatter and laugher. She told me to sit with two girls; one in a red and white plaid t-shirt and brown hair and another with a sky-blue t-shirt with red and gold hair.

Fia rolled my eyes as Iceis went to get some food, but still Fia sat where she was told.

Once Fia sat down, Ajax suddenly appeared beside her with a bowl of some sort of brown stew. Fia and one of the two girls on sat at the table wrinkled their noses at the smell.

"You seriously going to eat that?" asked the girl.

"Yes," answered Ajax, "By the way didn't catch your name."

"It's Ray," the girl answered; still giving the stew a distasteful look.

"Oh you're the girl I'm sharing a tent with," Fia suddenly said.

"Great, I'm with the spawn."

"Ray, don't be mean," Said the other girl, her eyes watching Fia with interest like a scientist did an experiment.

"Whatever, Fiara," Ray snarled, "I still wonder why General Adam listens to your pro-Him campaigns."

Fia smacked her head on the table as the Fiara and Ray continued to bicker. Alpha and Iceis then joined them; Iceis placing a jacket potato by Fia's head, which Fia did mumbled her thanks.

**not an eventful chapter, but hey it works.**

**Enjoy the Cookies (::)**


	13. Chapter 11

Days went by. Fia's time within the Sky army was nearly unbearable, while Ajax was having the time of his life.

Will was now looked after by not just Annie, but Iceis as well, which enable the two to train in relation to the training schedule that existed at the Sky army.

* * *

Jordan stood posed to attack, a wooden sword in hand. Fia watched him as she kept her own wooden sword by her side.

"Are you ready, Fire girl?" he asked mockingly. Fia nodded.

He darted forward slashing his sword upwards. Fia leaned back to dodge. Jordan wasted no time and launching his sword into a deadly side swipe aimed for her throat. She ducked down, grazing the tips of her fingers on the floor and allowed the sword to swoosh harmlessly overhead.

"You're improving," Jordan chuckled. Fia smiled stepping away from the captain.

Jordan charged at her again, sword rose; closing the distance between them then in an instant their swords clashed.

"That's a change."

"Change is always better," Fia responded. Fia went from defence to offence, but Jordan saw it and sprang a trap, but she countered it with ease. Again he was the attacker and again Fia countered as if it was second nature to fight him: now (it didn't help when she first started Fia couldn't catch a sword. Jordan told her that next time she would catch it and she did, just as she became faster and strong in every session that Jordan was her teacher for).

Their fight accelerated, but Fia remained calm; she was smiling. Madness it was, but Jordan's lips drew to their crooked a smirk of their own.

She took advantage of the posts that marked the corners of the training pitch and dove behind the one they had neared. Jordan's sword clashed with it and would of got stuck if it was iron. Fia swirled behind him and pointed her sword at his spine.

"Where you letting me better you?" Fia asked.

"No," Jordan faced her, dropping his sword, hands rose, "You've become a decent swordswomen."

"Of course, His spawn would," Snarled a distinctive male voice.

Jordan and Fia turned around to meet Alpha's hate filled face. Fia rolled her eyes and stomped off.

* * *

Ajax couldn't believe it. He was full of excitement as he went with a group of recruits to a nearby village.

The only sad thing that had happened was on the first morning of Ajax's officially being a member of the Sky army. Ukase and Cliff had left, leaving nothing to tell anyone of their whereabouts; however days after that did change for the better as Lieutenant Alpha had gotten Ajax onto one of the recruit teams.

This allowed him to travel the area around the camp, but it seemed something that Fia would want to do.

The group arrived at the village, which they had been sent to.

Ajax froze, for one moment as he thought he was back at Septentrional.

All the houses were burnt; the walls had fallen down; roofs caved in. The team, Ajax was with looked around and seemed not to notice that he was not mimicking their actions.

Ajax shook his head. He could feel his hair brush against his ears. He smiled weakly knowing Ukase would have told him to get a haircut.

Ajax uprooted his feet and began to look around, as the rest of his team did so.

* * *

Ray walked around the village, which was now nothing but a ruin. Last week, it was a happy place, but now… now it was empty.

Ray walked around a corner.

On a still remaining Picnic bench was piece of Paper with an arrow holding it down. Ray could feel she was shivering, but she kept her head high as she went over to it.

Ray removed the arrow and placed it in her satchel, which also contained the emeralds that she was meant to trade for goods, such as food and minerals.

Carefully, Ray unfolded the piece of paper:

_To the Sky Army,_

_We have your scout and many of the recruits you so blindly ignored were missing. We are ready to fight for the land that we shall reunite, but we will not cause the war that you, the Sky army, will lose, if you surrender to us._

_If however you still believe you can win, I will tell you now that you must fight what you fear and hate._

_With Love,_

_Wolf, Leader of the Illusion Clan._

"War," Ray whispered. She was trembling even more than earlier, struggling to get air into her lungs as a high pitch ringing reached her ears.

Something then touched Ray's shoulder…

**Please note readers of Game of thrones by George Martin that none of this chapter was inspired by that series, instead it was the Night Angel Trilogy by Brent Week that had some inspiration here. (you'll now which bit if you've ever read either of them).**

**Enjoy and have Cookies (::)**


	14. Chapter 12

The bells rang across the camp. Alpha sighed and ran off. Fia stood at the opposite edge of the training pitch, looking uncertain in what to do. Silently, Jordan beckoned her to follow him and she did so.

* * *

They made their way to Adam's tent; due to whatever caused the bells to ring would eventually end up in there.

Adam was sat up straight in his chair; a panicked look on his face, beside him was Fiara.

"Jordan, wad's happened?" He said as Jordan sat beside him. Jordan shrugged his shoulders then sat down. Fia sat beside Jordan as she only gained a look of disguised from Adam.

Alpha walked in a piece of paper in his hand. He slammed it in front of Adam. Adam opened it with Jordan looking over his shoulder, he read it out loud. Once Adam had finished, he looked at Jordan and Alpha then Fiara, but it was Fia who spoke first.

"He's talking of the Herobrine," she mumbled. Adam and Alpha gasped as soon as _his_ name slipped her lips.

"Why would he work with…?" Jordan began to ask her.

"How would I know?" Fia shrugged.

"Cause you're his spawn," snarled Alpha. Fiara glared at Alpha, while Fia rolled her eyes and snatched the letter off Adam.

Adam, Alpha, Fiara and Jordan watched Fia as she read the letter for herself. Slowly her eye's changed from green to pure white. Alpha tried to make some remark about it, but Jordan leapt across the table to place his hand over Alpha's mouth. Adam on the other hand was more startled by Fia cheek to snatch the letter out his hands, to judge Fia's appearance.

Eventually, her eye's changed back.

Fia was trembling as she stared at Jordan, who was lying across the conference table, his hand covering Alpha's mouth. Adam was still staring at her, startled.

"What did you see?" Jordan asked her. Fia shook her head and stood up to leave. Jordan scrambled off the table and grasped her shoulders. "Fia, please say," he begged. Fia pushed him away and walked out the tent.

* * *

Once outside, just about every recruit presently with the Sky army waited there. They stared at Fia as she walked briskly past them; some made judgemental statements about her, others glared at her, while some were just confused.

Ignoring them Fia made her way to the tent she shared with Ray.

As soon as she was inside, she removed the sheet off her bed and began to empty the few items in the chest onto it.

"I should of left," she mumbled to herself as she tied the corners of the sheet together, her green eyes glimmered with planning. "Going somewhere?" said a voice that was very familiar to her.

"Does it matter if I am, Ajax?" Fia questioned, turning to face him. Ajax gaped at her, while Fia grabbed her make-shift bag and pushed past. He tried to stop her, but Fia was quicker as she twisted his wrist; she also covered his mouth to stop him screaming.

"I'm leaving," Fia growled, "and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind, capish?" Ajax nodded, but fear was clear in his eyes. Fia pushed him away.

* * *

Within a castle of crimson brick, that years of work through honour loyalty and death had taken, a god sat upon his black throne. He stared down the long red walled throne room, which was lit by Redstone touches and streams of lava, with eyes of glowing emotionless white.

Everything would soon fall into place. The Sky would fall and no Illusion or Notch would replace it. He smiled at his brilliant plan as a lonely Enderman walked into the throne room.

"Endear, what news do you possess?" He grinned. Endear bowed, gulping as if he had no tongue. "The letter has been received, your grace."

"Perfect," the god smirked…

**Woo, go... I won't say that.**

**Enjoy and have Cookies**


	15. Chapter 13

Ajax ran back to the conference tent. Adam stood outside, making a compassionate speech about how the Sky army would be able to regain their missing members and that they would win the coming war against the Illusion Clan.

Ajax looked over the crowd. Frost stood beside Iceis, nodding away while Iceis just stood there, her eyes shadowed. Nearer to the front was, Fiara, who was beside Ray her eyes focused on Adam, while Ray was noticeable shaking.

Alpha and Jordan stood a little distance away, arguing.

Ajax walked over to them.

"You think sending more recruits are the right thing to do, do you, Maron?" Alpha said, hostilely.

"No, I'm saying it like that, but it's better to see if we can…" Jordan began before he turned around to face Ajax.

"Ajax, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Umm, Fire's leaving, Captain," Ajax replied trying his best to think of a way to not let Alpha find out. Jordan raised his eyebrow and then nodded.

"Sorry Alpha, but other duties call."

Ajax and Jordan made their way to the main gate; there was no one there, but a trail of blood leading back to Adam's tent.

Suddenly, the crowd that was once assembled where they came from appeared. Iceis and Ray were supporting one of the other male recruits, whose left leg had a deep crimson gash.

Alpha pushed his way to the front and grabbed the collar of Jordan's shirt. He glared at Ajax then back at Jordan.

"Looks like your Pet was always working for Him, Maron," he spat. Jordan stared at Alpha, completely baffled. "Look." Alpha dragged Jordan closer to the male recruit that was injured; Ray seemed uncomfortable with how Alpha was treating Jordan.

"Lieutenant Alpha, led go of Captain Maron," ordered Adam as he walked over to the two. Alpha released Jordan in an instant. Jordan tidied his collar. "However, Alpha has a point, da girl was your responsibility my old friend," Adam said staring at Jordan.

"Actually she was both mine and Alpha's, General," Jordan pointed out.

"Well whatever you say, I'm sending a group to get her back dead or alive before she reaches Him."

Jordan stared at Adam in horror. He looked as Ajax felt.

Ajax moved forward in hope Adam would select him to go in search of Fia, but he purposely choose four other recruits Ajax barely knew, before telling Jordan to follow him into the conference tent.

* * *

Jordan lay on his bed staring at the dark canopy of his tent; rain pattered against it. Adam made his decision and he wanted Fia dead as much as many other recruits within the camp. Jordan sighed and began to hope Fia would be able to get away, far away, where they can't find her.

Jordan sat up: smiling.

Leaving his tent, with a single blue backpack, he made his way to Ajax's tent. It was lucky that one of the recruits that left in search of Fia, shared his tent with Ajax, otherwise this would never have worked.

Ajax instantly agreed and so the two of them made their way out of the camp.

* * *

They both headed for the woods, with the idea if Fia was smart, the woods would be her best means of escape. Thankfully, Ajax had overheard that Fia supposedly went in a south-easterly direction from the injured recruit.

Jordan stopped when they were about to enter the forest. Trees whispered, branch to branch, above the seemingly lifeless forest floor. Mist wreathed their smooth trunks, pale as bone, and swirled through the night dark forest. Above their branches, the sky yawned, starless and cold. There was no moon to cast shadows, but an eerie light glowed through the trees.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" Ajax asked.

"We're been followed," Jordan answered in a whisper. He snatched the torch that Ajax carried and raised it so that it's light spread out further into the night-time darkness. It just clipped the shape of another Being.

"Who are you?" Jordan said walking towards the Being. He held his diamond sword tight in his other hand.

Ray stepped forwards…

* * *

Opening eyes to a world of white, to blurred figures hover a vast distance away.

"I see the Being you mean…" said one of the figures.

"Code?" questioned the other

"Yes. Take care. It has reached a higher level of understanding now. It can read our thoughts."

"That doesn't matter. It thinks we are part of something else," stated the second.

"I like this Being. It played well. It did not give up," the first chuckled.

"It is reading our thoughts as though they were words on paper."

"That is how it chooses to imagine many things, when it is deep in the dream of a world.

Words make a wonderful interface; very flexible, and less terrifying than staring at the reality behind them."

"They used to hear voices. Before Beings could read; back in the days when those who did not play called the Beings witches, and warlocks. And Beings dreamed they flew through the air, on sticks powered by demons."

"What did this Being dream?" asked the first.

"This Being dreamed of sunlight and trees; of fire and water. It dreamed it created. And it dreamed it destroyed. It dreamed it hunted, and was hunted. It dreamed of shelter," answered the second.

"Hah, the original interface. A million years old, and it still works. But what true structure did this Being create, in the reality behind the words?"

"It worked, with a million others, to sculpt a true world in a fold of the blocks and created a place for another in the universe."

The first blurred shape nodded. "Does it know that we love it? That the universe is kind?" mumbled the first

"Sometimes, through the noise of its thoughts, it hears the universe, yes," agreed the second

"But there are times it is sad, in the long dream. It creates worlds that have no summer, and it shivers under a black sun, and it takes its sad creation for reality."

"To cure it of sorrow would destroy it. The sorrow is part of its own private task. We cannot interfere."

"Sometimes when they are deep in dreams, I want to tell them, they are building true worlds in reality. Sometimes I want to tell them of their importance to the universe. Sometimes, when they have not made a true connection in a while, I want to help them to speak the word they fear."

"It reads our thoughts!" Cried the second

"Sometimes I do not care. Sometimes I wish to tell them, this world you take for truth is merely light and darkness. I wish to tell them that they are important in the universe. They see so little of reality, in their long dream."

"And yet they play a game."

"But it would be so easy to tell them..." began the first

"It's too strong for this dream. To tell them how to live is to prevent them living," explained the second.

"I will not tell the Being how to live," promised the first

Shuffling movement echoed in the white hall.

"The Being is growing restless," the second pointed out.

"I will tell the Being a story."

"But not the truth."

"No. A story that contains the truth safely, in a cage of words. Not the naked truth that can burn over any distance."

"Give it a body, again."

"Yes. A Being..."

"Use its name," snarled the second

"Code. Being of Earth."

"Good," the second figure nodded.

"Take a breath, now. Take another. Feel air in your lungs. Let your limbs return. Yes, move your fingers. Have a body again, under gravity, in air. Re-spawn in the long dream. There you are; your body touching the universe again at every point, as though you were separate things, as though we were separate things," the first continued.

"Who are we? Once we were called the spirit of the mountain; Father Sun, Mother moon, Ancestral spirits, animal spirits, Jinn, Ghosts, The green man, Then gods, Monsters, Aurans, Poltergeists, Aliens, extra-terrestrials, glitches, quarks. The words change. We do not change," the second answered the thought of Code.

"We are the universe. We are everything you think isn't you. You are looking at us now, through your skin and your eyes. And why does the universe touch your skin, and throw light on you? To see you, Being, to know you and to be known. I shall tell you a story," went on the first, "Once upon a time, there was a Being…"

"The Being was you, Code," the second butted in.

"…Sometimes it thought itself a human, on the thin crust of a spinning globe of molten rock. The ball of molten rock circled a ball of blazing gas that was three hundred and thirty thousand times more massive than it. They were so far apart that light took eight minutes to cross the gap. The light was information from a star, and it could burn your skin from a hundred and fifty million kilometres away. Sometimes the Being dreamed it was a miner, on the surface of a world that was flat, and infinite with no light. The days were short; there was much to do; and death was a temporary inconvenience…"

"Sometimes the Being dreamed it was lost in a story," laughed the second.

"…Sometimes the Being dreamed it was other things, in other places. Sometimes these dreams were disturbing; sometimes very beautiful indeed. Sometimes the Being woke from one dream into another and then woke from that into a third," continued the first.

"Sometimes the Being dreamed it watched words on paper," the second joked.

"Let's go back."

"The atoms of the Being were scattered in the grass, in the rivers, in the air, in the ground. A woman gathered the atoms; she drank and ate and inhaled; and the woman assembled the Being, in her body. So the Being awoke, from the warm, dark world of its mother's body, into the long dream. And the Being was a new story, never told before, written in letters of DNA. And the Being was a new program, never run before, generated by a source code a billion years old. And the Being was a new human, never alive before, made from nothing but milk and love."

"You are the Being; the story, the program, made from nothing but milk and love."

"Let's go further back," uttered the first.

"The seven billion or so atoms of the Being's body were created, long before this world, in the heart of a star. So the Being, too, is information from a star. And the Being moves through a story, which is a forest of information planted by a man called Herobrine, on an infinite world created by a man called Notch, that exists inside a small, private world created by the Being, who inhabits a universe created by..."

"Shush. Sometimes the Being created a small, private world that was soft and warm and simple. Sometimes hard, and cold, and complicated; Sometimes it built a model of the universe in its head; flecks of energy, moving through vast empty spaces. Sometimes it called those flecks "electrons" and "protons"." The first had clearly stopped the second revealing something. "Sometimes it called them "planets" and "stars"."

"Sometimes it believed it was in a universe that was made of energy that was made of offs and ons; zeroes and ones; lines of code. Sometimes it believed it was playing a game. Sometimes it believed it was reading words on paper."

"You are the Being, reading words..."

"Shush," Warned the first, "Sometimes the Being read lines of code on a screen. Decoded them into words; decoded words into meaning; decoded meaning into feelings, emotions, theories, ideas, and the Being started to breathe faster and deeper and realised it was alive, it was alive, those thousand deaths had not been real, the Being was alive."

"You. You. You are alive," the second giggled.

"And sometimes the Being believed the universe had spoken to it through the sunlight that came through the shuffling leaves of the summer trees," the first continued shaking its blurred head.

"And sometimes the Being believed the universe had spoken to it through the light that fell from the crisp night sky of winter, where a fleck of light in the corner of the Being's eye might be a star a million times as massive as the sun, boiling its planets to plasma in order to be visible for a moment to the Being, walking home at the far side of the universe, suddenly smelling food, almost at the familiar door, about to dream again."

"And sometimes the Being believed the universe had spoken to it through the zeroes and ones, through the electricity of the world, through the listing words on paper at the end of a dream…"

"…And the universe said I love you…" sighed the second.

"…And the universe said you have played the game well…" said the first.

"…And the universe said everything you need is within you…" continued the second.

"…And the universe said you are stronger than you know…"

"…And the universe said you are the daylight…"

"…And the universe said you are the night…"

"…And the universe said the darkness you fight is within you…"

"…And the universe said the light you seek is within you…"

"…And the universe said you are not alone…"

"…And the universe said you are not separate from every other thing…"

"…And the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to it, reading its own code…"

"…And the universe said I love you because you are love…"

"…And the game was over and the Being woke up from the dream. And the Being began a new dream. And the Being dreamed again, dreamed better. And the Being was the universe. And the Being was love," the second explained.

"You are the Being."

"WAKE UP!" they both shouted…

**Super long chapter, but it's need. also note today was another double update on this story.**

**Enjoy and gain Cookies (::)**


	16. Chapter 14

Ray smiled at Jordan as she walked into the light. Jordan seemed fearful of her presents as did Ajax.

"Why are you following us, Ray?" he asked.

"Why do you think, Captain?" She responded.

Jordan rolled his eyes and began to walk back over to Ajax.

"What's your reason to leave?" Ray asked. Jordan turned on her, glaring. Ray blushed, but held her ground. "I'm not letting any of my friend's hurt others of my friends," he answered, "And if you don't mind, I'm finding Fia before she gets killed or worse captured." Jordan turned around again and began to walk into the forest Ajax began to follow.

"Then I'm coming with you," Ray stated. Ajax froze as did Jordan. "Why?" questioned Ajax, looking at his fellow recruit.

"Because I'm not staying somewhere where I'm destined to go to war," Ray answered him.

"Then you agree to not hurt Fia," Jordan uttered without turning to face her, but she could see him adjusting his red sunglasses.

"Yes, Captain" Ray grumbled, following the two men.

* * *

Code's eyes snap open as he awoke, feeling the moist grass beneath himself, and staring up at the coal black sky. In the distance he can leaves rustling in the breeze and the sound of sheep. He pulled himself to his feet. He notice grass grows in small sparsely spaced clumps around the forest clearing. Small flowers in yellows and reds dot the area, and as he looked at his feet, he spotted a large bag sitting at the edge of a small, clear pond.

Code knelt over the bank of the pool and saw a sixteen year old boy staring back at him. Within his pale face, He had one of silver cat-like eye visible, while the other was hidden by his jet-black hair. He wore all black jeans, shoes, and a hooded sweatshirt, with silvery cyber-like patterns.

There's movement behind him. He picks up the bag and faced what was moving.

A girl with uneven short red hair and glowing violet eyes stared at him. She was dressed in black as he was. In her hand was a loaded bow.

"Who…" Code began to ask.

"My name is my business," she growled.

"Then where am I?" he asked with a similar tone to her.

"You're in a forest," she said sarcastically, "But if you're so thick you're on a planet called Europa."

"I'm not thick," Code snapped at her, "And don't you mean earth?"

She looked at him as if he was meant to be in some mad Beings home.

Code tugged the hood of his hoodie to shadow his face…

* * *

Wolf adjusted his goggles, before going back to stroke black dog on his lap. His underground conference room was annoying well lit, but what could he do when the Beings that work with him were cowards.

The door to the conference room swung open and there stood a man. His head was shaven from the years he had spent with Minecraftian national army. He wore leather armour and had equipped himself with a diamond sword and a bow.

"What news do you have, Ethan?" Wolf asked.

"The Spy has informed us that Sky has received the letter and prepared to fight, Sir," he replied.

Wolf nodded, "Anything else?"

"Yes there is. The spy also told me that the girl you meet a while back is been hunted down by Sky's army."

"Go jump around or juggle apples or whatever. Just leave!" Wolf suddenly barked.

Ethan left taken back by Wolf outburst and once the door had shut again; Wolf stood up, smiling. His black dog had already leapt of his lap and sat staring at him.

"Everything falling into place, Kye" Wolf chuckled. Kye barked and wagged her tail…

**Double update, due to this being a short chapter.**

**Enjoy and eat them Cookies (::)**


	17. Chapter 15

Cliff wandered around the labyrinth of underground corridors that made the Illusion Clan base. She past only a few signs, but none said where the infirmary was.

She sighed. She may have only been here for a few days, but this place was impossible to remember where anything was.

She walked past a white Iron door. Slowly, she came to a halt and walk towards it, pushing the button beside the door. It automatically swung open. She quickly walked through before the door slammed itself shut.

It was a T junction Corridor. To her right was a single wooden door. Cliff ignored it and walked to the see if she could see where the left and right turning lead to.

The right hand corridor was a dead end, while the left had another iron door on the right and one wooden door straight ahead, which was left ajar.

Cliff could just see a part of a bookshelf through the small gap.

"A library?" Cliff muttered to herself as she began to walk towards it.

"What are you doing down here?" croaked a voice. Cliff jumped and spun around to see a frail old man. He lent against a stick, he wore tweed trousers and a patchy brown jacket. His grey hair was long and thin, his brown eyes bright and young.

"Ummmm…"

"Well spit it out girly," he croaked.

"Jeeves don't be rude."

Jeeves turned around to face the speaker, which was a man, whose head was shaven, wearing leather armour and had equipped himself with a diamond sword and bow.

"Sorry Ethan, but no one is meant to be down here unless Leader Wolf says so," Jeeves grumbled. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at Cliff.

"Guess you're lost, Dr Cliff."

Cliff nodded. "My names Ethan Force," he said as he walked over to the door that Cliff had entered through. Cliff followed Ethan as he silently led her through the corridors to the infirmary.

"Cliff, where have you been?" asked Ukase as she entered the infirmary.

"She got lost," Ethan answered, before he left. Ukase raised an eyebrow as she watched him leave. Cliff looked around the quartz white room; all the beds were still empty.

"Who was that?" asked Ukase. Cliff shrugged and then sat down by the small desk in the corner of the room.

* * *

A golden light glistened through the leaves as Jordan, Ajax and Ray continued to travel through the forest. Everything was oddly peaceful as the only creature they came across with the forest was a cow, which Jordan jokingly nicknamed Howie (Ray and Ajax didn't approve, but Howie seemed to follow so he deserved a name).

Jordan looked over his shoulder to check the others were still following. Thankfully they were, but both Ray and Ajax were rubbing their eyes of fatigue.

"We'll stop for a second."

As soon as the words escaped Jordan's lips Ajax plonked himself on the forest floor and curled up to sleep. Ray however just sat down and stared at Jordan with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

Ray shook her head and stared up at the lightening sky. Jordan rolled his eyes then walked around the area. Howie the cow had sadly vanished, but he would probably reappear when he wanted to.

Jordan looked back over at Ajax and Ray. Ray was staring at him again.

"Honestly, Ray just spit it out," Jordan said walking back over to her.

"Why are you bothering?" she asked.

"Because she's my friend," Jordan quickly replied.

"But she's…"

"Say it and I'll tie you to a tree," he warned her. Ray looked at him in disbelief, but Jordan tried his best to keep his serious face till he burst out laughing. "Knew you couldn't be serious," she giggled. Jordan let his head dropped shamefully and walked over to a nearby tree.

Ray shuffled over to him. She smiled; her pale face was a faint tint of pink.

"What about the other recruits?" she whispered.

"After we find Fia, that's what I intend to do next," Jordan whispered back. Ray nodded.

* * *

Fia glared at the boy she had just met, who watched her with caution. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Please don't go," he begged, stepping towards her. Fia growled at him as she tensed the string of her bow. "Go ahead shot me, she won't shot me," he snapped.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" Fia asked.

"Huh?"

Fia rolled her eyes before walking off.

"If you're going to tag along I better know your name," Fia said without looking over her shoulder.

"It's Code," he replied. Fia could hear him jogging after her.

**don't forget this was a double update so check back a chapter. Also Fia seems to love greeting people with arrows aimed at their faces.**

**Enjoy and have a mountain of more Cookies (::)**


	18. Chapter 16

Herobrine stood staring down at his training field full of Pig-man; they wrestled among each other with their gold swords. Herobrine grinned to himself, his white eyes gleaming darkly.

"My Lord," interrupted a shy female voice. Herobrine turned to face a young women with blue and pink hair dressed in a red and gold dress staring at him. He reached his hand out to her and she took it. They both looked down at the crimson training field.

"To think I will eventually gain control of Terra," He chuckled, "And you will be my Queen."

"But what of those who…" she began.

"They will not be able to prohibit me," he butted in sharply. She nodded and continued to watch the hordes of Pig-man…

* * *

Iceis had fallen into a void of despair. She collapsed on her bed in no mood of relieving Annie of Will.

Someone walked in.

"Iceis?" questioned a female voice. Iceis looked up to see Frost staring at her. "Yes?"

"Aren't you meant to relieve Annie?" she asked. Iceis shrugged then smashed her face into her pillow. "It's about my brother?"

"So," I muffled. Frost touched her shoulder, Iceis glanced at her. She smiled, "He'll be fine."

* * *

Blaze sat in a dark, damp cell. A loud booming noise echoed overhead. He sighed and rested his head against the cold stone wall, his eyes focused on the single torch.

He then looked around the underground prison; he noticed an object that is quite out, a sword just lying out of arms reach.

Blaze got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the door of his cell. He reached for it when heavy stepped walked down the hall. He pulled back and stared at the troll like man who walked past.

"Even if you escape, you'll be caught," whispered a voice…

* * *

"You seem…distracted," Code mumbled as they came across a well hidden stone temple. Fia rolled her eyes, before fixing her gaze on the temple.

"Umm, that doesn't look safe," Code said.

"If it means getting rid of you, I don't care," Fia snapped.

"Oh, you're so nice it's a miracle Jordan and Ajax give a care about you," Code snapped back. Fia turned and stared at him. "I didn't ever mention them, too you."

Code grinned at Fia's surprised state.

With a huff, Fia walked into the temple.

**short chapter, but hopefully you enjoy.**

**Have them Cookies (::)**


	19. Chapter 17

**Warning: sensitive topic ahead.**

* * *

Jordan seemed to take the role as leader, without a vote. He always checked for danger, before letting Ajax and Ray to follow.

The forest they still tiredly travelled through was deserted. The young oaks were well spaced making it easy to see most advancing danger, but danger still had the creeping and fleeing shadows to it itself.

Ajax jogged after Jordan and Ray as he had become too focused on staring into the branches of the oak trees.

"You still staring at leaves," joked Ray, once he caught up.

"Maybe I am," Ajax teased.

They walked on with Ajax and Ray bickering, only falling silent when Jordan glared at them, through his sunglasses.

* * *

"How dare he leave," Adam roared at a man in a white t-shirt and jeans. His brown hair covered one of his red eyes. The man fiddled with his headphones. "I don't know why," he mumbled.

Adam chucked his gold dagger at the head of a squid, which was set against weak wall. His best friend left him for His spawn; he was always working with the side of darkness.

"Adam, he might have good reason to…"

"Deadlox, you do not know what I know," Adam shouted. Deadlox stiffened uncomfortably in his seat. Adam sat back down taking a deep breath, before the door into the tent swung open.

A ninja-ish clothed girl with platinum blonde hair raced in.

"Frost what's wrong?" asked Deadlox. Adam stared at him with shock, uncertain how his friend knew the name of one of the Sky army recruits, when Deadlox himself was the General of the Land Army

"It's Iceis. She's causing some disruption," Frost answered, she raced out, while Adam and Deadlox followed her.

* * *

They returned to the scene, that Frost had just left. Iceis stood precariously at the top of the tower. Many recruits stood watching her out of curiosity; not one thinking Iceis was planning the worst move of her life.

Adam appeared by Frost's side as did Deadlox, his eyes studying the scene.

"Notch's beard, why is she doing dat," Adam exclaimed.

"She's been upset about Blaze," Frost mumbled while the Deadlox made his way to the foot of the tower.

"Deadlox…" began Adam as his friend began to climb the tower.

Deadlox easily made his way up the tower. Adam however seemed to panic as did Frost. Deadlox looked down to see Adam flapping his arms madly.

Deadlox reached the top. Iceis was hugging the nearby pole. Deadlox glanced around, realizing that there was nothing to break her fall.

"Don't do this," Deadlox said on impulse. Iceis shook in fright then turned her head to face me. "Don't do what?" she asked staggering closer to the edge.

"Don't jump," Deadlox answered walking closer to her. He stopped realizing as he stepped forwards she shuffled back.

"Why do this?" Deadlox asked, reaching out a hand

"Because there are thousands of Beings on this planet; I won't be missed."

"You will be missed. Frost will miss you."

Iceis stepped back; hopefully she was thinking there was more space on the platform. She began to plummet to the ground.

Deadlox ran to the edge hoping to be able to catch Iceis as she fell.

Adam had moved and was now running aimlessly at the bottom of the tower; his arms out ready to catch Iceis. Some recruits ran to find a large sheet, while other stupidly threw water at Adam.

Iceis crashed into Adam. Frost ran over to help her (Luckily nothing was broken). Adam however laid face down in the large muddy puddle of water. He rolled over his body entirely soaked.

"Did… I… Catch her?" he spluttered. Deadlox appeared by his side and offered to help his friend up. "Well you defiantly turned into a cushion," he joked, helping a rather damp muddy Adam to his feet.

**Don't forget, this chapter was apart of a double update, so hopefully you read both of them.**

**Enjoy and eat that Cookie (::)**


	20. Chapter 18

Jordan ran around the waterhole, Ajax just behind. Fia looked at them but Jordan hugged her.

He felt her hands push against his chest. Biting, his lower lip as Jordan pulled back. Fia glared at him. Jordan then glanced at the pale faced boy in all black.

"Can't I have a hug?" laughed Ajax. Fia gave him the same look as she did Jordan. Ajax threw his arms into the air.

Code then bent down and removing soil from his bag. He ignored the Beings who had joined him and Fia as he used it to fill a dark hole near his feet.

"Interesting thing to keep in your bag," Jordan chuckled.

"So," he growled as he straightened up. Jordan half glanced at Fia who rolled her eyes before fiddling with her red hair. Jordan then looked over at Ray who was stood a little distance away. He walked over to her.

"Why the long face?" Jordan asked her.

"Her," she pointed at Fia, who was talking to both Ajax and the other boy.

"You going to have to get use to her, sorry, Ray," Jordan said before grabbing her forearm and dragging her over.

By the evening it was still clear Ray hadn't warmed towards Fia and she (and Jordan) wasn't keen on Code.

Jordan looked over at Fia who stared at the diamond like stars. He went to sit beside her; she didn't acknowledge him.

"Don't they look beautiful?"

"I suppose so," she said under her breath. Jordan laughed before remembering he had something wanted to ask her.

"What did you see when you left?" Jordan asked.

"Does it matter now?" she retorted diverting her gaze to him. Jordan nodded. "Fine I'll tell you."

* * *

Ukase brushed the leaf of her shoulder, cursing herself for screaming. With the burnt and blood splattered book in hand she made her way back to the entrance to the library.

Ukase walked around the corner. Sat against a book shelf was Cliff, her hands clenching her stomach. Ukase ran over to her, dropping to her knees.

She stared at Cliff's orange t-shirt, which a large red spot grew around her hands. Ukase looked in Cliff's eyes the blue flames that seemed to live there flickered.

"It's her own fault," croaked a male voice, "Curiosity kills the cat."

Ukase looked up at an old man, whose face was strangely familiar.

"Please, please, don't let her life go to waste," Ukase pleaded. The old man knelt down and produced a number of bandages from his pocket.

She stared at him in surprise as he began to wrap the bandages around Cliff's waist. She then caught a glimpse of his wrist, which bared Herobrine's mark.

Herobrine's mark was one easily over looked, but once known you would always remember the black crescent moon set on its back upon a black circle.

"Get off her!" Ukase shrieked pushing him.

"Then let her die," he spat.

Ukase released the old man and glanced at Cliff. She began to finish bandaging the wound herself.

* * *

_He ran. He ran from the sound of large wings beating deafeningly behind him. He dove behind a pillar of speckled red stone, catching his breath. The sound of the beast behind him landing, its claws scraping against the ground caused him to catch his breath. He took the chance to try to see what it was, try to confirm that it was what he believed it was. Steadying, his rattled nerves, he glanced over to the creature. His eyes widened in surprise, at the sight of the monsters around someone in a black hoodie with violet eyes and red hair. He slipped back behind the pillar, turning to face in front of himself…_

_White eyes stared at him…_

… Adam bolted up, his thin quilt revealing his bare chest. With a nervous blush he re-covered himself no matter how pointless the effort was.

After eventually shaking the dream and got dressed. Adam made his way outside.

It was a strange frosty morning. The grass crunched under his feet as a number of early risers raced around the camp. He looked over at the boundless skyline, but it was obscured by an unnatural fog.

"Adam," said a female voice.

Adam spun around to see Fiara standing behind him. He smiled and casually ran his hand through his un-brushed curled hair.

"What's the news?" he asked her, like he did every morning.

"Iceis is doing alright," she answered, smiling.

"Great," Adam smiled back, only to see Alpha joining them.

"Lieutenant?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but our returning patrol has discovered that the Illusion Clan is preparing an attack," Alpha answered quickly

"Then raise the alarm."

* * *

Alarms rang across the camp. Recruits looked up from their breakfast.

They all made their way to the armoury, taking armour and weapons, swiftly fitting the straps and hooks and were out with a dozen other recruits, while hundreds of others entered.

Each recruit made their way to Adam (who was dressed in all gold armour) and Alpha (he was dressed like the recruits) sat on steeds waiting for every member to assemble.

Some recruits shifted their feet nervously, or itching for battle as Adam opened his mouth to speak.

"This is war and on in the absence of light darkness would prevail, but as long as the Sky army stand united and no Being is left behind, light will always conquer…"

**Muhahaha, when i said Double update, i really didn't mean two chapters, which i normally do, but double that. Sorry. Also I've become to notice how influential Jordan can be, especially with Fia, hehehe. **

**Enjoy and if you have no collection of Cookies, have a Cookie (::) **


	21. Chapter 19

By the crack of dawn, Fia had forced the others to wake up. Not one of them was exactly pleased, but it was that or they would have to search for her all over again.

She looked to the shadows of the morning woodland. A single cow stared at her, but there was defiantly something or someone else watching the group of six.

* * *

They made their way up a steep grass and stone hill. The oak trees began to thin out the further they went. Fia glanced behind to see Ajax dragging himself up the hill, while Rays eyes seemed fixed on something to her right.

She stumbled over an unexpected stone, however firm pair of hands caught her before she hit the ground. Fia recognized the touch to be Jordan's and she daren't thank him as she sped after Code who wandered ahead.

They stopped eventually to let Ajax catch up. Code sat near them, but glared at everyone with his single silver eye, while subconsciously punch a hole and filling it beside him. Jordan sat beside Fia; while Ray sat opposite him (Ajax was laying on his stomach, whining).

"Code stop showing off," Fia complained as he continued his action.

"Why should I?" he asked grinning nastily at her.

"Hmm, because if someone see's you they'll kill you," Fia stated knowingly.

Ray stared at Jordan.

He laughed with his usual crooked smile as Fia and Code began to taunt each other.

Jordan looked over at Ray, still smiling.

"You seem miserably," he said, his smile fading. Ray forcibly grinned, but Jordan shook his head. "What's wrong?" he asked shuffling closer to her side.

"Nothing's wrong," Ray replied casually fiddling with the plaid bow in her hair. Jordan chuckled in disbelief. "Stubborn much," Ray mumbled to herself.

"Maybe I am," Jordan teased as he casually moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Ray's face suddenly burn pink, but thankfully Jordan had turned back to Fia and Code, who seemed to be more arguing than mocking.

Ajax had got up and went to stop the argument, while Jordan stretched and stared down the hill.

* * *

"Come on," Ajax said dragging a rather annoyed Fia away from her disagreement.

Ajax led her out of audible distance from the others.

"You know, I think you've change a lot since we met," Ajax smiled.

"I have not," she pouted. Ajax guffawed at her, which earned one of her typical glares. "Sorry," he grinned innocently at her.

"Ajax can I ask you something?" Fia asked suddenly.

"Yeah go ahead," Ajax answered in surprise. Fia glanced nervously around. "Is it true that you and Jordan care about me?" Fia stared at her feet.

"Why you ask?" Ajax questioned.

"I just do," she simply said before turning around.

"Fia, I don't care about you," Ajax uttered without thought. She turned back to face him with a fury filled face. "Then why did you search for me?" she growled.

"No Fia I don't careaboutyou, Iloveyou," the last part of Ajax's sentence he sped up as nerves set in.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," she said thought her facial expression clearly suggested she did. Ajax took a deep breath before repeating himself…

* * *

Darkness was spread boundlessly around her; small golden lights flickered every now and then. She raised her hand, but she was unable to see it. She felt herself turn, but everything was the same.

"Welcome, Child," said a voice. She spun around in search of the speaker.

"It's unwise to play with death," said a second voice.

"But her death would never happen if time was not meddled with."

"She questioned what you mean."

"Then there's no harm bringing Cliff Diver to us."

"No don't," the second shrieked as the space Cliff resided in turned bright white.

Once the light faded she stood in a room clean and vast.

"Where am I?" Cliff asked.

"Within the Aether," replied the first voice.

Cliff looked around to see a cave-man like man in a white suit, smiling down at me. Beside him was a man with ginger hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a black t-shirt and bay shorts.

"N… N… Notch," she stammered. The cave-man like man nodded.

"I'm sorry for Void's attempt on your life," he grinned.

"Why apologize for your niece?" the other man mumbled.

"As I said time was meddled with, Jeb."

Cliff fiddled with one of the cats ears on her headband as the two gods glared at each other.

"Anyhow, Cliff Diver I have news that relates to you and events that are near to happen," Notch said as he turned back to her. Jeb clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked off (well, flew off). "One Boxxer still lives," he began interrupted by Cliff's gasp of surprise, "Second is easier to show than tell."

Notch indicated her to follow and she did so. As they walked through the white corridors, other Gods and Goddesses nodded to Notch as they past.

Eventually they came to an area that was oddly dark and seemed to engulf them in darkness.

"This is the world if darkness prevails," Notch glumly murmured, "But also if the light is removed."

"But lights the force that fights darkness…" Cliff began to state.

"Ah, but there is more than one form of light," Notch chuckled, a number of flame like sparks glistened around his fist.

"He's the darkness isn't he?" Cliff asked.

"You talk of my brother," he said cheerfully.

"Is he?"

"No, but I've taken to think him as one."

"What's the other light?" she questioned, slightly confused by Notch's words.

"That would be the one intended to destroy, but He stupidly named."

"Huh?"

"Let's say it's one of my amazing plans…"

The place began to rumble.

"NOTCH!" roared a voice

Both Cliff and Notch turned around to see a shadowed figure, with blazing white eyes.

Notch's lips moved, but not with his voice.

"Cliff wake up, please wake up."

**Second chapter of the second half double update.**

**Enjoy and eat that bloody Cookie (::)**


	22. Chapter 20

Jordan returned his gaze to Fia and Ajax. Fia had begun to storm up the hill, while (though his face wasn't clear) Ajax seemed awestruck. He stood up and offered a hand to help Ray up, which she nervously accepted.

Him, Code and Ray walked over to Ajax.

"What you done?" Jordan asked once they reached him.

"Nothing," he mumbled unconvincingly.

"Well if you're…"

"You lot get over here!" shouted Fia.

Jordan looked over to see her waving her arms to get their attention. He smiled and walked speedily up the hill. Once he reached her, Fia pointed over the forest. Jordan looked over in the direction she gestured at. Over the vast forest was a large group of odd colours that seemed unnatural in nature.

"What is it?" Ray asked as she copied Jordan's action.

"It's a battle," Fia answered.

Jordan looked at Fia about to ask how she was so certain only to notice her eyes weren't green nor white, but violet. He then looked a Ray who was shaking madly.

"Everyone will be alright," Jordan said as a place a hand over Ray's shoulders. Ray nodded with a faint pink ting to her face.

* * *

They charged into battle. Creepers and Skeletons had joined forces with the illusion and blew many of the recruits of both sides to pieces, while arrows whizzed by like streaks of light.

Alpha forced his horse forward decapitating as many Skeletons and Creepers he could, only to be knocked off his steed by a wave of Zombie's, that began to munch on the already fallen and broken recruits.

Alpha jumped up and gripped a random gold sword. Alpha charged slashing left and right; twirling behind those who threatened the life of his fellow recruits. One of the male recruits stood beside Alpha and nodded. He raised his sword and with the same elegance that they trained with he began to help remove the waves of darkness…

* * *

"Cliff wake up, please wake up," Ukase begged as she knelt by Cliff's body.

She and Jeeves had moved her to his room. It was scary how blank the room was; even in comparison to the Sky army tents.

Cliff groaned, her hand reaching to where she was stabbed.

"Cliff, can you hear me?" Ukase asked.

"Notch…," she whimpered.

"Yes thank Notch," Ukase grinned.

Cliffs eyes fluttered open, her eyes now the normal flaming blue, but with a glint of gold.

"No Notch's in trouble," she whispered…

* * *

The girl beside his so called brother vanished, leaving Herobrine and him alone. Herobrine grinned as he advanced on Notch uncovering the obsidian blade of his knife. He held it tight as he raised the blade ready to kill.

"Please...have mercy, I beg of you…" Notch pleaded.

"Mercy," he cackled, "Mercy is a pathetic word, as is your betrayal."

"I had no intention to kill her, Herobrine," he said, "Please believe me."

"Believe a coward!"

The worthless traitor stumbling as he ran for the exit. Herobrine grabbed the back of Notch shirt and forced him to the ground

"Do you think you can run from me? Do you think you can pretend you're so innocent? You do not deserve being called a God," Herobrine snarled

Notch got to his knees, and looked at him with a face he had never seen on Notch before.

"Go ahead kill me. But you must remember; I am the one who stood on your side when everyone had doubts about you, but you're the one corrupt and have lost before all has begun."

"YOU LIAR!" Herobrine roared, "You murdered the one who did!"

"Very well, kill me, Herobrine. Kill me."

Seeing he had surrendered, Herobrine felt power to the fullest extent finally fall into his hands. Adrenaline coursed through him, building excitement. He plunged the knife into Notch's neck. Blood poured out from the fresh wound, its scent the scent of victory. He drove the blade in again ignoring the blood that covered his hands.

Notch's body crumbled, blood pooling around him. Lightning and thunder erupted and clashed with the palace of the Gods. Herobrine had won, now to deal with the final phase.

Herobrine turned around and walked out, grinning at the gingered haired god of order as he passed him.

**There'll be a second chapter up soon, but if you ask nicely I may do more.**

**Enjoy and collect the Cookies (::)**


	23. Chapter 21

The world shifted and turned red. The sun was replaced by golden glowing stone and lava. What once were Creepers, Skeletons and Zombie's, where now Wither skeletons and Pig-men.

Adam turned around on his steed. The beautiful forest that once surrounded the camp was now a fortress made of crimson brick.

"Looks like you're going to lose," mocked an echoing voice. In the centre of the battle field appeared a giant Him.

He stared down at them, grinning maliciously. His hands were stained red as his blue shirt was stained black.

"I thought he would be scarier," Adam chuckled as Deadlox appeared by his side.

"Scarier you'll get, Adam," he smirked.

His form changed from the Being to one of a giant black scaly creature, grey wings sprouting from his back, horns grew from his skull as his face became long and snout like. He raked his diamond talon over his long scaly neck sending sparks to the ground. He then bent down and finally stopped his snout inches from Adam's face.

"Boo!" his eyes flashed open dazzling Adam, who he fell off his horse.

* * *

They no longer stood on a tall hill, but in a long crimson brick throne room filled with Endermen and Herobrine.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Herobrine said as he lent forward, "And thank you for bring her."

Herobrine pointed at Fia. Everyone looked surprised apart from Ray.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me," Jordan said, drawing a diamond sword. He stepped in front of Fia, posed to attack. "Do you think a mere mortal weapon can defeat me," Herobrine laughed, clicking his fingers. An Enderman moved towards Jordan, its mouth wide open.

Code dived between the two smacking the spirit with a block of dirt. It skidded backwards hitting its head against the far wall. Another two Endermen materialized in front of him. Code quickly changed the block in his hand to a diamond scythe and hooked it around the neck of one Enderman, pulling it into the second.

"Go!" he barked, "Or I'm kicking you out."

Code threw dynamite onto the ground before changing his target to Herobrine. Jordan and Ajax grabbed Fia then dragged her out as the dynamite erupted into life…

* * *

Blaze's world was no longer grey stone and brick, but red brick as his hand touched the diamond sword. The cell he resided in faded away. He toppled over and expected to be attacked by the guard, but no sound came apart from the gasps of surprise from the other prisoners.

"Oi, Blaze might be nice to let us out to," said one of the prisoners. Blaze chuckled before cutting the locks of the prison doors.

"So what now?" Blaze asked one of his fellow escapees.

"Find a way out, I guess," he shrugged.

"Sounds like the most epic plan ever!"

* * *

The colour of bricks in the room, Cliff, Ukase and Jeeves were in, changed to red. He grabbed Cliff and pulled her off the bed as it blew up.

Cliff's statement was now wrong. Notch was dead, not in trouble.

Jeeves released Cliff and ran his hand over his once wrinkled face. Not one impression just the small amount of stubble on his chin.

"Jeeves what's…?" Ukase began to ask. Her mouth fell open. "B…B…Boxxer," she stuttered. Boxxer nodded weakly, before heading to the far door.

What was once the only way into the Nrether; was now the only way to the real world.

"Did you say Boxxer, Ukase?" asked Cliff. Boxxer looked behind himself to see Cliff sitting up.

**Plot twist. Also reminder there is a previous chapter too this one, but also if you ask i may do more updates on this chapter.**

**Enjoy that Cookie (::)**


	24. Chapter 22

Jordan returned his gaze to Fia and Ajax. Fia had begun to storm up the hill, while (though his face wasn't clear) Ajax seemed awestruck. He stood up and offered a hand to help Ray up, which she nervously accepted.

Him, Code and Ray walked over to Ajax.

"What you done?" Jordan asked once they reached him.

"Nothing," he mumbled unconvincingly.

"Well if you're…"

"You lot get over here!" shouted Fia.

Jordan looked over to see her waving her arms to get their attention. He smiled and walked speedily up the hill. Once he reached her, Fia pointed over the forest. Jordan looked over in the direction she gestured at. Over the vast forest was a large group of odd colours that seemed unnatural in nature.

"What is it?" Ray asked as she copied Jordan's action.

"It's a battle," Fia answered.

Jordan looked at Fia about to ask how she was so certain only to notice her eyes weren't green nor white, but violet. He then looked a Ray who was shaking madly.

"Everyone will be alright," Jordan said as a place a hand over Ray's shoulders. Ray nodded with a faint pink ting to her face.

* * *

They charged into battle. Creepers and Skeletons had joined forces with the illusion and blew many of the recruits of both sides to pieces, while arrows whizzed by like streaks of light.

Alpha forced his horse forward decapitating as many Skeletons and Creepers he could, only to be knocked off his steed by a wave of Zombie's, that began to munch on the already fallen and broken recruits.

Alpha jumped up and gripped a random gold sword. Alpha charged slashing left and right; twirling behind those who threatened the life of his fellow recruits. One of the male recruits stood beside Alpha and nodded. He raised his sword and with the same elegance that they trained with he began to help remove the waves of darkness…

* * *

"Cliff wake up, please wake up," Ukase begged as she knelt by Cliff's body.

She and Jeeves had moved her to his room. It was scary how blank the room was; even in comparison to the Sky army tents.

Cliff groaned, her hand reaching to where she was stabbed.

"Cliff, can you hear me?" Ukase asked.

"Notch…," she whimpered.

"Yes thank Notch," Ukase grinned.

Cliffs eyes fluttered open, her eyes now the normal flaming blue, but with a glint of gold.

"No Notch's in trouble," she whispered…

* * *

The girl beside his so called brother vanished, leaving Herobrine and him alone. Herobrine grinned as he advanced on Notch uncovering the obsidian blade of his knife. He held it tight as he raised the blade ready to kill.

"Please...have mercy, I beg of you…" Notch pleaded.

"Mercy," he cackled, "Mercy is a pathetic word, as is your betrayal."

"I had no intention to kill her, Herobrine," he said, "Please believe me."

"Believe a coward!"

The worthless traitor stumbling as he ran for the exit. Herobrine grabbed the back of Notch shirt and forced him to the ground

"Do you think you can run from me? Do you think you can pretend you're so innocent? You do not deserve being called a God," Herobrine snarled

Notch got to his knees, and looked at him with a face he had never seen on Notch before.

"Go ahead kill me. But you must remember; I am the one who stood on your side when everyone had doubts about you, but you're the one corrupt and have lost before all has begun."

"YOU LIAR!" Herobrine roared, "You murdered the one who did!"

"Very well, kill me, Herobrine. Kill me."

Seeing he had surrendered, Herobrine felt power to the fullest extent finally fall into his hands. Adrenaline coursed through him, building excitement. He plunged the knife into Notch's neck. Blood poured out from the fresh wound, its scent the scent of victory. He drove the blade in again ignoring the blood that covered his hands.

Notch's body crumbled, blood pooling around him. Lightning and thunder erupted and clashed with the palace of the Gods. Herobrine had won, now to deal with the final phase.

Herobrine turned around and walked out, grinning at the gingered haired god of order as he passed him.

**There'll be a second chapter up soon, but if you ask nicely I may do more.**

**Enjoy and collect the Cookies (::)**


	25. Chapter 23

The world shifted and turned red. The sun was replaced by golden glowing stone and lava. What once were Creepers, Skeletons and Zombie's, where now Wither skeletons and Pig-men.

Adam turned around on his steed. The beautiful forest that once surrounded the camp was now a fortress made of crimson brick.

"Looks like you're going to lose," mocked an echoing voice. In the centre of the battle field appeared a giant Him.

He stared down at them, grinning maliciously. His hands were stained red as his blue shirt was stained black.

"I thought he would be scarier," Adam chuckled as Deadlox appeared by his side.

"Scarier you'll get, Adam," he smirked.

His form changed from the Being to one of a giant black scaly creature, grey wings sprouting from his back, horns grew from his skull as his face became long and snout like. He raked his diamond talon over his long scaly neck sending sparks to the ground. He then bent down and finally stopped his snout inches from Adam's face.

"Boo!" his eyes flashed open dazzling Adam, who he fell off his horse.

* * *

They no longer stood on a tall hill, but in a long crimson brick throne room filled with Endermen and Herobrine.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Herobrine said as he lent forward, "And thank you for bring her."

Herobrine pointed at Fia. Everyone looked surprised apart from Ray.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me," Jordan said, drawing a diamond sword. He stepped in front of Fia, posed to attack. "Do you think a mere mortal weapon can defeat me," Herobrine laughed, clicking his fingers. An Enderman moved towards Jordan, its mouth wide open.

Code dived between the two smacking the spirit with a block of dirt. It skidded backwards hitting its head against the far wall. Another two Endermen materialized in front of him. Code quickly changed the block in his hand to a diamond scythe and hooked it around the neck of one Enderman, pulling it into the second.

"Go!" he barked, "Or I'm kicking you out."

Code threw dynamite onto the ground before changing his target to Herobrine. Jordan and Ajax grabbed Fia then dragged her out as the dynamite erupted into life…

* * *

Blaze's world was no longer grey stone and brick, but red brick as his hand touched the diamond sword. The cell he resided in faded away. He toppled over and expected to be attacked by the guard, but no sound came apart from the gasps of surprise from the other prisoners.

"Oi, Blaze might be nice to let us out to," said one of the prisoners. Blaze chuckled before cutting the locks of the prison doors.

"So what now?" Blaze asked one of his fellow escapees.

"Find a way out, I guess," he shrugged.

"Sounds like the most epic plan ever!"

* * *

The colour of bricks in the room, Cliff, Ukase and Jeeves were in, changed to red. He grabbed Cliff and pulled her off the bed as it blew up.

Cliff's statement was now wrong. Notch was dead, not in trouble.

Jeeves released Cliff and ran his hand over his once wrinkled face. Not one impression just the small amount of stubble on his chin.

"Jeeves what's…?" Ukase began to ask. Her mouth fell open. "B…B…Boxxer," she stuttered. Boxxer nodded weakly, before heading to the far door.

What was once the only way into the Nrether; was now the only way to the real world.

"Did you say Boxxer, Ukase?" asked Cliff. Boxxer looked behind himself to see Cliff sitting up.

**Plot twist. Also reminder there is a previous chapter too this one, but also if you ask i may do more updates on this chapter.**

**Enjoy that Cookie (::)**


	26. Chapter 24

They waltz's out of the prison corridor, uninterrupted by creatures or guards.

"So any idea of which way to go?" asked a girl with golden blonde in a light pink sparkly dress, flats and a headband.

"Where ever Miss Princess Peach doesn't," Blaze joked.

"My name's Cassandra."

Blaze raised his eyebrow at her, trying to remember her as a recruit.

"Doesn't ring a sparkly bell," He mumbled.

"You're so nice, sweetie," Cassandra said sarcastically rolling her amber eyes.

One of the actually recruits Blaze knew began to tug at the sleeve of his jacket.

"What is it, Legolas?" He snapped.

"Umm it's Regulas, but if you two finished dissing each other," he murmured, "to your left."

Blaze looked to his left as Regulas suggested and there, walking towards them was two men and a wolf.

One man, strangely walked along on all fours, his eyes a piercing yellow, while his skin was a sickly grey. The other man stood upright, his head shaven.

"Scram," Blaze ordered the others. Most began to run down the right turning, while a few and Cassandra stayed with Blaze.

"Escaping, really," smirked the shaven head man.

"Fresh bone," drooled the second man, who know stood on his legs.

"No Feral, you and Hambone go to Wolf's side," ordered the first, which oddly remind me of Alpha.

Feral bounded out with the dog by his side.

"So you managed to release our traitor as well, Blaze." The only one left stared at Cassandra.

"Who are you?"

"His name's Ethan," explained Cassandra, "he's Wolf's right hand man."

"It's nothing to traitors and outsiders," growled Ethan.

* * *

Fia, Jordan, Ajax and Ray were outside on a balcony overlooking a battle field. Jordan and Ajax held onto Fia as the eruption of dynamite faded.

They both slackened their grip as the group all stared at the battle scene below us. Fia glanced over her shoulder to see Ray shivering by the door to the balcony. Fia sharply elbowed Jordan and nodded towards her. Jordan smiled and went to Ray's side.

Fia returned to stared at the battle field. Though it must the beginning of the war, it was clear that more bodies of human's carpet the ground than those of dark creatures. A single black dragon thrashed its tail and aimlessly at the further end of the field.

Fia could also see Adam, fighting side by side with a person she did not know. She climbed over the rail, dropping her sword, bow and bag at Ajax's feet.

"What you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Something stupid," She replied before jumping off.

Fia hit the ground crouching. Not one creature or Being noticed her.

She raced towards the location of Adam, narrowly dodging blades that lashed at her. She used the only weapons she carried, two arrows, to hook into the nook of one enemy's armour. Fia then took the other one and pushed it into his eyeball. He released a high-pitch shriek as Fia removed the arrow and pushed him to the ground.

Fia reached Adam quicker than she expected, putting herself between another solider and him. He slashed madly at her. She narrowly avoided most of the attacks, but one managed to find her shoulder.

Suddenly a random arrow drove itself into his neck.

"You're an idiot," said the voice of Adam.

"Nice to know I'm an idiot now, but that dragon seems worse," Fia responded as Adam helped her up.

"Thought you knew who it is," said the man Adam fought beside. Fia shook her head before stealing an arrow off him and placing it in the snout of a Pig-man.

"Honestly, It's Her…"

"Deadlox, zip id," Adam snapped. He then took his diamond sword and handed it to Fia. Fia stared at him in disbelief. "Take it or I'll run you through with it," he barked as the man named Deadlox returned to attack an oncoming Wither Skeletons. Fia placed her hand on the handle. "What about you?"

"I have Budder to collect and Squid to slay," he grinned. Fia smiled weakly at the General of the Sky army. Adam released the blades handle and tackled a Pig-man crying, "Id's my Budder your holding."

**Into battle we go. Also be aware there will be about seven or so chapters going up today.**

**Enjoy and eat a Cookie (::)**


	27. Chapter 25

Ethan grinned at Cassandra; she just rolled her eyes at him."Well you have two choices, surrender or die." Cassandra looked unhappy with Ethan choices of words, but Blaze drew a plain diamond sword. "Death it is," Ethan laughed as he drew his sword, Slayer.

He began to aim disarming Blaze, though by his pathetic attempt swordsmanship, it would be easier to kill him. Ethan pranced around Blaze as he easily met each of his strikes with his own sword.

Unexpectedly, there were a number of ear-splitting howls echoing through the labyrinth of Herobrine's fortress. Blaze froze, as did Ethan…

* * *

The battle was the strangest one Alpha had ever fought in (and that's including against the squid). Alpha and one of the many recruits fought against the reducing number of creatures.

The vast black dragon was on the far side of the battlefield lashing its vast black clawed paws at everything that moved on the ground.

The ground began to shake. Every Being froze as a number of towering pillars made of speckled red stone and obsidian erupted from the floor. From the top of these pillars, Being like wolves leapt down. They were grey skinned, with a length of grey, brown or black fur on their back. Three swords like claws on their hands. Each one moved on all fours bearing their fangs as they attacked.

Lycan dropped down from overhead, landing directly in front of Alpha's fellow recruit and clamped its jaw around his throat. The recruit's eyes widened unable to process the event then the wolf-man yank its head back and tore out his throat. The Lycan licked its blood covered lips and stared at Alpha. He turned around extending his claws. He did not bit the ones he attacked now, but instead rending of flesh and ripping organs and veins and guts were yanked out and slurped it down like Adam at a feast. The red ground thankfully hid the blood of those innocently slaughtered by the Lycan.

It then turned to face Alpha again. The Lycan leaped over the metres he had spread between them. Alpha used the club he had obtained from an earlier pig-man then slammed it against the Lycan's head, which shattered it, but the blood-lust beast was momentarily knocked to the ground.

Alpha tossed aside the remains of the club and drew his iron sword. He aimed to behead the monstrosity, but fell short. The sword logged itself in the creatures throat though. The Lycan tried to howl, instead coughed up blood. Alpha yanked the blade out, tearing it loose. The beast clutched its throat, blooding pouring through its fingers as it tried to swipe Alpha, but he stepped aside swing my sword on its neck, ripping the creatures head from its shoulders.

There was another wolf like roar behind him. With no time to turn, Alpha thrust his blade under his arm. He heard a yelp. Alpha turned then was sent flying into a pillar…

* * *

Adam thrust his gold sword into the empty hallow chest of a Wither skeleton to kill the enemy recruit behind it (the enemy collapsed to the ground). The Wither skeleton cocked its head to one side before raising its own sword.

It probably expected Adam to be surprised, but he wasn't as he turned the blade flat against its rib and with a great amount of force broke through its spine. Adam wheeled round prepared to fight the next agent of darkness.

The huge black dragon him twisted its scalely head towards him. He flew towards Adam. Adam ran.

He ran from the sound of large wings beating deafeningly behind him. Adam dove behind a pillar of speckled red stone, catching his breath. The sound of the dragon behind him landing, its claws scraping against the ground caused Adam to catch his panting breath. He took the chance to try to see where the dragon was. Steadying his rattled nerves, Adam glanced over to the black dragon. His eyes widened in surprise, at the sight of other monsters surrounding someone in a black hoodie and jeans with red hair, a diamond sword in hand.

"Fia," Adam gasped as he slipped back behind the pillar, turning to face the opposite direction. A pair of white eyes stared at me. Purple fire glowed in his mouth as he raced a claw for Adam's neck. "Oh my Budder Notch…"

**Make sure you read the previous chapter to get Cookies (::)**


	28. Chapter 26

Fia held onto the diamond sword that Adam had given her, as a number of different creatures prepared to attack her.

A pig-man spearman charged at her, clearly impatient. Fia waited till it was close enough. In one swift slicing action, she chopped it in two. The smell of bacon and cooking flesh covered the scent of blood. Fia looked at the body of the pig-man, body was smoking away. She then looked down at the diamond sword, both it and her hand was swallowed by flames.

She heard a rush of crunching footsteps. Fia knew the other Nether hostiles were attacking.

"She's mine," growled a female voice.

Fia searched around to find herself facing a girl a little younger than Fia wearing a purple leather jacket stained with blood, black trousers and black hair, but the scary thing was her pure emotionless grey eyes.

"Hello sister," she said grinning maliciously at Fia, as she waved the monsters away.

* * *

Wolf raced over to Adam and Herobrine. "We agreed, Adam was mine," Wolf barked. Kye barked beside him.

Herobrine turned his head, "Very well." He took off and returned to the battle.

"Thank you," Adam murmured as he collapsed against the pillar. This hero was thick as he was ugly.

"Get up and fight," Wolf snapped drawing his blaze rod at Adam.

Adam stared at Wolf terrified as he unsteadily got to his feet. He picked up his gold sword. He dived at Wolf, but Wolf dodged with extreme ease. Adam repeated similar actions, but he still was unable to land a hit unless it was accidently cutting the porky arm off a pig-man.

"Fight me you coward," he growled. Wolf laughed, to win without conflict would show true skill, but with conflict strength.

Wolf swiftly moved towards him, his blaze rod glowing. He grabbed the wrist of Adam's sword arm and pulled it behind him. Adam yelped and dropped his sword as Wolf pulled his arm further than its natural position against his back. Wolf placed his lips near Adam's ear and whispered, "You were never going to win." Wolf thrust his blaze rod through the right side of Adam's spine and straight out the other side; Adam crumbled gasping due to the loss of blood, which poured down his clothes. "Enjoy your painful death," Wolf laughed before diving into battle again.

* * *

Jordan and Ray walked back through the labyrinth corridors of Herobrine's Nether fortress. Ajax had run ahead leaving Jordan with Fia's bag and bow.

"You can leave," Ray said nervously as they turned another corner.

"No, I'm staying with you," Jordan replied.

"What about…"

"She's alive and mostly safe."

Ray stared at Jordan and he froze. The roars and cries from the war was all that filled the silence. Jordan adjusted Fia's bag into a more comfortable position.

"You have a crush on her," Ray said angrily.

"No," he answered shaking his head, "I like someone else."

"Who?"

Jordan smiled and reached over kissing Ray on the cheek. Ray went bright red.

"Hey now we have to find a way out," Jordan smiled. Ray nodded as she walked slightly ahead.

**Ergh, Cuteness get it away. Don't forget from chapter 22 (marked number 24) was the first chapter of this mass update, so you can have lot's of Cookies (::)**


	29. Chapter 27

Jeb sat at his desk, his chin on his hand staring at the empty chair beside him. First Voidala, now Notch.

Voidala was in control of the void and with the help of Luna, the goddess of the night and day; they created a point to guard the Void and a dragon. It somewhat made sense for Herobrine to send his own daughter to take control of that.

Jeb glanced around the room again; at Voidala's abandoned seat and desk. The only thing left was a single animated statue of a black dragon. He sighed deeply before returning his gaze to Notch's cold seat.

"Jeb you've been here for hours," rang a female voice.

Jeb looked up at his opposite and wife, Dissonantia. She twisted a lock of her colour shifting hair. It was mesmerizing as it faded from bright flame colours to black and back again like embers in a fire.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Herobrine," she finished as she sat on his desk taking a lollipop from the pocket of her leather jacket and sucked on it. Jeb smiled. Dissontia acted like a teenager, rebellious, but she was more sensitive to emotion than the others here in the Aether. "I don't know what to do," Jeb confessed.

"For a start we begin with our son. Who is starting to stir," Dissonantia smiled. Jeb nodded stood up and left, holding Dissonantia's hand.

* * *

Annie and Will circled the battle in a mine cart.

"Wolfie Beings everywhere," cried Will as he continued to place down tracks.

Annie looked around. Will was right; there were hundreds of Lycan's tearing apart many of the Sky army recruits. Annie wished she was back home, farming, but life changes greatly when you meet the right (wrong) Beings. Annie eyes focused themselves on the figure that was to unlikely not to be Alpha. She ordered her brother to change course and he did so.

Annie leapt out the mine cart as a Lycan tried to kill the Sky army Lieutenant. With on swift strike, she cut off its attacking hand. It howled and staggered away holding onto its stub of a hand.

"Annie?" Questioned a weak voice. Annie turned around and knelt beside Alpha. His eyes had opened slightly. "I'm staying don't worry."

* * *

Fia stared in disbelief as this girl with grey emotionless eyes grinned at her.

"I don't have a sister," Fia stated.

"Half-sister is the politically correct term," The girl grinned as she charged at Fia with an unidentifiable blade. Fia leapt out the way as the girl sliced the air beside her. A faint zipping noise came from her failed strike. Watching her, the girl in purple unexpectedly grabbed Fia's arm and dragged her into sudden darkness.

The world relit in Herobrine's throne room. The difference was that the throne room now had a crater where Code had thrown the TNT, which had also blocked the only true exit and entrance of the room.

"Father, why can't I remove her?" said the girl that had somehow got Fia back to this room.

"Because Void I would rather get rid of her myself."

After all this time Herobrine still cowered in his castle, while others fought his battle and to make it worse Fia had a half-sister that was his child. Fia began to hope she was related to her by her mother, not this Monster.

"You know, if you're thinking I'm a coward you should just say it," growled Herobrine. Fia stared at him in disbelief, uncertain how he could see her thoughts, her judgements.

**More cuteness... This is war characters, why cuteness? Nevermind, Chapter 22 was the first of this mass update, which will overload you with Cookies (::)**


	30. Chapter 28

Boxxer explain all that he knew about what happened to him the day he and Ukase's brother went on their small adventure. It was scary that he cast some sort of magic on Boxxer so one he couldn't really remember who he was and would not be easily recognised by those who knew Boxxer before the attack on him and Ajax.

"So where is Ajax the great?" he asked. He stared at Ukase. "I don't know," She answered.

"Isn't he with that girl…?" Cliff began to question fiddling with one of her cat ears.

"Probably," Ukase said, "someone's coming."

Ukase leapt out her chair and exited the room.

* * *

Void stared at her sister as Herobrine stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes I know what you think, I've seen every event of your life," Herobrine grinned as Fia staggered backwards her hands tight around the diamond sword she fought with. There was a faint groan next to Void. She jumped. Slumped against the wall beside her was an Enderman. Void rolled her eyes.

"You won't think of hurting me, my child," Herobrine said reaching his hand out for Fia's sword.

"I'm not your child," She growled, lashing at Herobrine. Void leapt prepared to defend him, but he prevented her doing so with a snap of his fingers.

"Sorry, Lord Herobrine," Void mumbled bowing slightly, before stepping back to glare at the Enderman, Endear.

"What on Terra do you want with me?" Fia snapped. Void looked back at the two, Fia held her diamond sword aiming at Herobrine's Chest. "I want many things," Herobrine stated raising his hands in the air, "but you my daughter will destroy everything, Notch created."

* * *

A woman, Dawn, with pink and blue hair in a red dress, raced through the corridors of the fortress. Dawn raced to the exit of the Herobrine's Nether fortress. The skirt of her red dress fluttered around her ankles.

A giant bulky pig-man wearing a Wither skeleton helmet swung a heavy obsidian and iron chain and ball over her head, sending a mass group of Being's and Herobrine's army into the air. Dawn didn't care all she knew was someone died that she cared about.

All of Herobrine's forces that remained stepped out her way, pushing the decreasing number of Beings away from her as well. Dawn skidded around one of the speckled red stone pillars.

There were two men. One in a white t-shirt and leather trousers, head phones hung over his neck as his chocolaty brown fringe shadowed half of his face. He knelt over a man in leather and sunglasses. He had shaggy brown hair and a golden medal around his neck, but was lying in a puddle of blood.

This other man Dawn knew, but could not place as she collapsed to by knees opposite the other man, who gave her a questioning look with his intense red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My names Dawn," she answered, "Who is he?"

"I'm Deadlox, thanks for asking," grumbled the red eyed man, which seemed to cover what the other was saying, "as for him; his names Adam."

**Sadness here. Remeber Chapter 22 was the first of this mass update, which is raining Cookies (::)**


	31. Chapter 29

Dawn knelt by the body of Adam, staring down at it tears swelling in her eyes, but she couldn't remember why this man's death hurt her so much.

Deadlox stared at her in confusion. In his time of knowing Adam he never once mention a woman named Dawn, let alone any women at all.

"You knew Adam?" he asked stupidly. Dawn shook her head, but yet tears glistened her cheeks and fell soundlessly on Adam's body.

There was a crack behind Deadlox. He jumped up and turned to face a Wither Skeleton.

"Don't mind me," he said as he charged at the ashen Skeleton. Dawn nodded before she fell across Adam's chest. She knew that if her lord husband, Herobrine, saw her he would incinerate both her and the body.

* * *

Ukase leapt out at the new present's.

"Holy Notch," cried Ray. Ukase froze and stared at a scared looking Ray and Jordan face. A pair of footsteps came rushing from the direction Ukase appeared from.

"Is everyone trying to ruin each other's life?" Cliff stated her blue eyes glowing.

"Herpanda is," Boxxer chuckled. Ukase stared at Boxxer, while Jordan clearly didn't know who he was. Ray rolled her eyes with little care for the new member among them. "Any idea where the hostages are?" she asked more confidently she had all day (well whatever past for day in the Nether). Cliff and Ukase shrugged, while Boxxer grinned broadly. "This way," he said taking Cliff's hand as he led the way.

"We better follow them," Jordan laughed as he followed. Ray and Ukase stared at each other for a split second before following as well.

* * *

Boxxer lead them to a corridor where four Beings occupied.

"How dare you kill Regulas," Cried someone both Ray and Jordan knew to be Blaze. Blaze leapt over the body of Regulas, slicing his sword over Ethan's chest. It left a long red gash yet Ethan was still standing.

"Oi, Ethan shouldn't you be on the field," Shouted a voice behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Ethan as he stared at the speaker among a vaster group of Beings.

"It's Jeeves," whispered Cassandra as she played with the sleeve of her pink dress.

"That is not Jeeves!" snapped Ethan.

"Yes I'm Jeeves, yes I'm Boxxer, Notch just call me Panda," grumbled Boxxer.

Ethan pushed past Blaze and grabbed Boxxer collar, staring into his eyes. He then threw him aside.

"I might as well kill you all," Ethan laughed. Jordan, Blaze and Cassandra reacted swiftly.

Jordan pushed Ray behind him as he aimed Fia's bow, which he had quickly loaded. Blaze grabbed his diamond sword and raised it above his head, while Cassandra magically summoned a well sharpened iron axe. Cassandra was the only one unhappy wielding a weapon.

* * *

Herobrine stepped towards Fia. His eyes blazing as a wicked grin animated his face. Fia's arms began to get heavier. There was too much fear inside her; preventing her from defending herself. Herobrine grabbed her upper arm and forced a blade against her neck. Fia could feel the blade of the knife digging into her neck, the heat of fire burning her arms. Yet the pain numbed as her eyes flickered between green and white.

Herobrine continued to grin…

**Good Characters are behaving a bit more. Chapter 22 was the first chapter of this mass update, which contains one to many Cookies (::)**


	32. Chapter 30

Fia couldn't see clearly. Sometimes she was staring at the feared man with whites, who was attempting to take her life at others she was somewhere else.

* * *

_Herobrine chased after a fleeing man dressed identically to him. Fiery rain splashed on the ground as Herobrine continued the messed up game of cat and mouse; a sword in hand._

_The other man daren't not to stop as he meandered through the forest of blocks and brewing stands._

_He slipped. The rain wetted the ground. Herobrine stopped grinning as the man rolled over. He walked toward him with his blade in hand. The man looks up at him. Herobrine raised his weapon over his head. The other tried to move but it seemed he was glued to the ground. Fright overcame the mortals face as the god prepared to slice his life out of him. He stared into Herobrine's shining eyes and whisper, "Why?"_

_"__Because Stephen," Herobrine cackled, "I am the saint. I am the opposite of Notch. I am Hero." And with that, he swung his weapon down._

* * *

Life flickered back to reality Herobrine answering the same question Stephen had once asked him.

"Because Fia," Herobrine cackled, "I'm the dark overlord. I'm the true creator. I am Herobrine."

Fia phased out briefly, no image just a single extended word.

_"__NOOOOOOOO!"_

She felt her arms move unexpectedly. The pressure of Herobrine's blade vanished. She coughed trying to quickly re-orientate herself.

"No, you're meant to destroy this world," snarled Herobrine. Fia held the diamond blade raising the weapon ever so slightly. "I'm not destroying my home for a tyrant who thought himself a hero," Fia cried as she swiftly thrust the sword in his chest.

Herobrine burst into wisps of black smoke, which began to choke her. Fia couldn't remain up right; the smoke seemed to pull her under.

* * *

Alpha fought beside Annie, when all the forces of darkness suddenly vanished. Both of them stared at each other in surprise. Alpha looked around as Annie went off to stop her brothers mine cart.

Over one thousand of the one million recruits still remained standing. All of them defiantly had the look of shock on their faces, apart from one man who seemed to run across the empty battlefield. Alpha began to chase him, but someone pulled him back as he pasted one of the still standing pillars.

"There's no point," said a male voice.

Alpha looked at to speaker to see Deadlox the General of the Land army holding him back. Alpha nodded and Deadlox released him.

"Where's Adam," Alpha asked. Deadlox's face became shadowed with grief. Alpha stared at him in horror; the mighty Adam Sky was dead. "We need to move his body," Deadlox mumbled as he led Alpha over to where Adam's body lay.

A woman laid across it, her shoulders shaking. Deadlox moved quickly and dragged her away from Adam and leaving her in Alpha's company. He then went back to the body. Ajax had appeared carrying a pair of sticks and helped create a stretcher to carry Adam on.

* * *

Jordan was prepared to shoot Ethan in the eye and allow either Blaze or the other girl, Cassandra, which was dressed in a bit too much pink for it to be healthy, to finish him. The pink princess glared at Jordan with utter hatred, before flipping her axe to the blunt side of her axe and smacking Ethan, with enough force to knock him out.

"What's your problem," Jordan snapped at her.

"I just don't like you," She growled at him.

"Ladies put your handbags away," said Blaze dragging Cassandra away. Jordan looked at Boxxer, who rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Let me go," said Cassandra with a dark tone in her voice. Blaze released her. "Whatever you say princess Peach," Blaze chuckled walking back over to us, "Any ideas of getting out?"

"Straight ahead," Boxxer answered as he led the way down the corridor.

* * *

He led them up a dark staircase to a dead end. Boxxer pressed against a block and the wall opened up to show a battlefield with Beings limping around aimlessly.

Jordan quickly spotted Ajax and the leader of the Land Army, Deadlox, moving across the battle field caring a stretcher which laid a body. Boxxer followed Cliff towards them and as did Ray and Ukase. Jordan then turned to face Blaze and Cassandra.

"Blaze it might be an idea to find your sister," Jordan suggested.

"I need to find Iceis first and tell her I love her," he stated as he ran off. Jordan looked at the girl; she still gave him a look of disgust. "What in the Nether have I done to you, Peach?"

"It's Cassandra," she snarled, "And I just don't like you."

Cassandra walked off leaving Jordan to make his way over to Ajax and Deadlox. Jordan gripped Ray's hand as soon as he realized the body that lay on the sketcher was none other than Adam's.

"Have you seen Fia?" Ajax asked. Jordan stared at him making sure Ajax had no clear view of his eyes, through his red rimed sunglasses. Ray however was the one to answer. "No we haven't seen her," she said her eyes filled with tears.

"I…I… I know where she could be," sobbed a woman that Jordan recognized. Alpha stood uncomfortable beside the woman

"Can't we just leave the spawn?" Alpha snarled. Fiara had appeared, wearing round black sunglasses. "No!" Ajax, Jordan, Fiara and even Ray growled at him.

"Okay fine," Alpha grumbled as he took Ajax's end of the stretcher. Ajax then followed followed the woman Jordan knew back into the fortress.

* * *

"Oi Ajax's," Ajax turned to see Boxxer, Cliff and Ukase running up to him. The woman, which Ajax's learned her name to be Dawn, stopped as Ajax did. He hugged Ukase and stared at Boxxer, well he looked like Boxxer.

"It is him," Ukase whispered to him.

"I thought he was dead," Ajax mumbled.

"It seems that Herpanda didn't want me dead," Boxxer shrugged, somehow hearing what Ajax said. Ajax stared at his best friend with a smile spread across his face.

"Then do you know how to get out the Nether?" Ajax asked him.

"Eeyup," mocked Boxxer.

"Then help the others get out," Ajax said. Boxxer stared at him bewildered for a second. "Dawn you better get him back so I can throw sheep at him," Boxxer laughed. Dawn nodded and then beckoned Ajax to follow.

**Epilogue is next. See you on the other side, with more Cookies (::)**


	33. Epilogue

Boxxer did as Ajax had requested and helped Jordan, Ray, Deadlox, Alpha, Annie, Will, Blaze, Iceis, Frost, Cassandra, Cliff and the thousand other recruits that remained alive, but injured. They made their way through the portal that resided in the back room of what was in some ways Boxxer's (Jeeves's) room.

From there they exited the Illusion clans now caved in base.

* * *

Ajax, his sister and Dawn made their way to an empty throne room. Dawn and Ukase waited in the doorway of the secret entrance to the room. He knelt beside Fia who sat cross legged in the centre of the throne room. He placed his hand gentle on her shoulder; her eyes snapped open, blazing white, before returning to their normal green. She muttered something as she accepted his helping hand to get up off the ground.

They then followed Dawn back down the secret passageway to the portal that led home.

* * *

When every recruit had gathered, a couple set to dig a hole to bury their now dead General. Cliff and Ukase had set off to treat those who were injured. Jordan released Ray's hand and hugged a slightly shaken, but not resisting Fia. Fia burst into tears and sobbed into Jordan's shoulder, blaming herself for the death and harm that had fallen on everyone. Alpha blamed her as well, but got no pleasant look from the new General of the Sky army.

* * *

The funeral for Adam was small, though crowded. The grass rustled around their feet as the morning bird song filled the air. Beings sniffled away as Deadlox said the words that were usually said at a funeral. Blaze wrapped an arm around Iceis waist, as did Boxxer to Cliff. Ajax stared back towards where Ukase was treating many of the injured recruits. Fia stood between Dawn and Jordan nearest to the grave, but once it was over Jordan released Ray's hand (he was holding it throughout the funeral) and took his own, though unused, gold sword the raised it into the air where it glistened in the sunlight.

"We stand united and will never leave any Being behind," Jordan said.

"FOR SKY," roared almost all the crowd.

**I still think the last line by Jordan could be different, but ideas are welcome. Also Remember this is the end of Story Trilogy: Ending as well as the mass update staring from Chapter 22.**

**Hope you enjoyed all the Cookies (::)**


End file.
